The Assassins
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Who would've ever expected four assassins sent to kill each other would fall in love? They all relate because of their backrounds, jobs, and life in general. Can their love survive the obstacles of terrorist attacks, murders, and enemies? BEING EDITED
1. The Mission

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Disclaimer: Lawyers interrogate, she squirms "Say it!" Never!" "Say it! You don't own Inuyasha!" "But I will some fine day! Mwah-haha!" "She's gone cuckoo daddy…"

Chapter one: The Mission

"Miss Kagome and Sango, is it?" The secretary asked, one eyebrow raised.

A girl with wavy hair down to the middle of her back stood. She had so black hair, it almost seemed dark purple. The young woman, of about seventeen, had chocolate-y brown eyes. Kagome Higurashi wore a dark maroon halter top, and low rise jeans, complete with black converse, high tops.

The other girl, Sango Taesi, eighteen, stood also. She had dark brown hair, coming just past her shoulders. Today it was pulled back into a high ponytail. Sango wore a knee length, black skirt, with a matching t-shirt. She also wore black heels. Her brown eyes were full of curiosity, for Kaede would give them their next mission.

"Well then," The secretary continued, "Lady Kaede will see you now."

The two women nodded and walked into a large office with soundproof walls. It was painted a dull grey, as everything else in the office was. Lady Kaede smiled a warm smile as Sango and Kagome entered. Kagome did not return the smile, for it was seven o' clock on a Sunday morning.

"What is our mission?" She asked coldly.

Kaede cleared her throat. "The Evil Spiders are planning another attack." She paused. "Two young men, of about eighteen or nineteen, I think, are being sent to kill the two best assassins in our group, which, as you know is The Assassins. The two best assassins in this group at the moment are...you two, Sango and Kagome."

The girls nodded, letting all of the information sink in. Sango was thinking of her boyfriend at the same time. He was eighteen, lecherous, and also in The Evil Spiders. He couldn't be...no, not _her_ assassin?

Kaede continued. "They know you two share an apartment. Don't ask how, they just do. The two men, uh, I believe the names are, InuYasha-" Much to Sango's horror, "-and Miroku Houshi."

Kagome looked over at Sango. She had paled, and was white as paper. Miroku? That was Sango's, uh, boyfriend that, ahem, bad things...

Seeing their glances, Kaede spoke once more. "You will have to kill them," Sango gasped slightly. "-or take them hostage." Observing once more, Kaede sighed. "Is that a problem?"

The girls quickly shook their heads no.

"Fine then. You two must prepare for the worst," She looked them both in the eye. "These men are the best assassins. Ever. Don't beat around the bush on this one." Kaede went back to some paperwork on her desk. "That is all."

Kagome stood, hovering over Kaede's desk, clearly angry. She screamed, "You woke me up at six thirty on a _Sunday_, just for a five minute conversation about someone trying to kill us?"

"Yes." Kaede said simply.

"Fine."

Sango and Kagome bowed low, then headed towards the local diner.

"Your mission, boys," Naraku said without looking up from a piece of paper. "is to kill the best assassins from our rival gang, called-" He snorted, "-The Assassins."

Miroku tensed in the navy blue office room. His dear Sango was in that gang. He now prayed that Sango sucked at assassinating people. Next, Naraku said the worst thing you could say to an in love Miroku.

"You must kill two seventeen year old girls. Their names:" He paused and looked up at InuYasha and Miroku. "Sango Taesi and Kagome Higurashi."

InuYasha noticed Miroku's scent quickly change from relaxed to pure fear and lost hope. InuYasha guessed the sudden change was because Miroku was just sent to kill his girlfriend. Kagome...that's a nice name, InuYasha decided, then felt silly. Knowing his luck, Kagome would be a 400 pound man in disguise.

The two men bowed, then turned to walk outside. First, Naraku spoke a warning.

"You must remember this. These girls, as young as they seem, are two of the best assassins in Tokyo." He heard InuYasha snort. "Heed my words, InuYasha and Miroku. I hear Sango is the devil in disguise, and as of this Kagome girl...she is to have the face of an angel, but she can probably kick you guys into next week."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as they walked out, though he was secretly glad that this Kagome could be beautiful. _What are you saying, man! You're going to KILL Kagome!_ He pushed aside his conscience for once. He then noticed Miroku's hands clench into fists. Once outside, Miroku lost it.

"How can he _say_ that?" He demanded, as if InuYasha would have the answer. "He hasn't even _met_ Sango!"

InuYasha shrugged. His long, silver hair blew in the wind, and his amber eyes slowly closed. InuYasha hadn't slept for a few days.

At least, not very well. He kept having dreams of _her_. He knew she wasn't coming back, but a part of him still believed she would. He drove her away.

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPP(PPPPPPPP**_

_**Author's note: Hi, everyone! Hope you like it! Review please!**_


	2. Assassins vs Evil Spiders

Disclaimer: Fine…I don't own _him…_a.k.a InuYasha…

The Assassins

Chapter two: Assassins vs. Evil Spiders

By: darkangelprincess24

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter one)

Miroku and InuYasha decided that they would go to get pizza at the pizza parlor down the street. At seven thirty in the morning.

Miroku wore black jeans and a purple t-shirt with a pair of black vans. To complete the look, his hair was in its usual place, a low ponytail.

InuYasha, however, wore baggy blue jeans, but not _too_ baggy, a red sweat shirt, and red pumas. His silver dog ears sat, as always, on top of his head.

(Chapter two)

Kagome walked into the third story apartment she and Sango shared. She was alone for about an hour. Sango was still at a "business meeting."

Their apartment was painted a deep ivory, as most of the things in the apartment were. Kagome walked into the kitchen to make a turkey sandwich. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read: Sunday, July 2nd, 8:42pm.

After she finished making the turkey sandwich, Kagome walked to the living room, and sat on the white couch in the back of the room.

To her right, facing the couch she sat on, was a loveseat, which was the same color. To Kagome's left, facing the TV, was a recliner chair. In the middle of all the furniture, was a see-through glass coffee table. Directly across the couch was a plasma TV. Yes, they are rich. Their "jobs" were to thank for that.

Kagome turned on the TV to the news, but she wasn't really paying attention. She thought about her reoccurring nightmare.

In the dream, she fell in love with a guy, about eighteen or so. He had silver hair, and _kawaii (cute) _doggie ears. But those amber eyes…anyways, in the end, his boss or something ordered him to kill her. Kagome's dreams are much more graphic than most, so she actually saw that the man was crying when he killed her.

_Sango is so lucky,_ Kagome thought.

Miroku is always trying to grope other women, but Kagome knew Sango was in love with him anyway, and vice versa.

Kagome sighed. Now they have to kill Miroku, and some other guy, InuYasha. InuYasha? Why does that name sound so familiar? _Oh, get over yourself! His name means "dog demon." Gramps probably used it at some point in time… _Kagome shook it off. She finished her dinner, turned off the television, and went to her room. Her room was the only room in the house that everything wasn't ivory. Kagome shuddered. She _hated_ that color, but Sango liked it. _Her_ room was painted a red-orange-brown-ish color (A/n: It's a nice color…). Her bed was under the window, which was straight across from the door. Kagome's comforter was also the color of her walls. She had a night table next to her bed, which had different colored candles and books on top of it.

Next to Kagome's door was a small closet. On the empty wall, a dresser and two bookshelves on top of each other sat. Books overflowed from the bookshelves and on her dresser.

Kagome sighed and fell asleep on her bed, work clothes and all.

InuYasha walked into his apartment that he shared with Miroku. The walls were white, the paint was chipping, and there was junk _everywhere._ InuYasha sighed. _Home sweet home._

Miroku wasn't home yet, so InuYasha went to the kitchen to make the only eatable food he could make.

Chicken flavored ramen.

He glanced at his watch. 9:32 pm. InuYasha groaned. Another late work day. He had to kill _six_ people today. Six! After eating, InuYasha took a shower and lied on his bed in his room.

Unlike Miroku's girlfriend, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku got paid just over minimum wage for their jobs. Therefore, they had crappy things.

InuYasha tried to get a good nights sleep. He had to be rested, for tomorrow, Miroku and he would be killing two of the best assassins in Japan. But InuYasha hates going to sleep, because he _always_ has that dream of killing the young woman.

He pretended to be asleep when Miroku came home an hour later. Miroku came into Inuyasha's room to see if he was awake, but Inuyasha fooled him.

The Next Morning At 8:00

Kagome and Sango were at Jewel (A/n: I don't know if there actually is a Jewel in Japan, so work with me!) in the cereal aisle. There was no one there, save for the one cashier in the back room. Being prepared for anything, Kagome had two daggers and arm pads hidden under her long sleeves. Sango had a sword in her backpack.

"Something's not right here." Kagome stated, looking around suspiciously. She picked up a Raisin Bran.

"Kagome," Sango replied, "It's a good thing we came prepared."

She pulled out her sword and looked around also. They didn't notice, or care, that the cashier had slipped out the side door, meeting up with her boyfriend.

Dead silence.

Suddenly, two men ran up to them, one with a large sword, the other with some chains. They were screaming. Sango turned and stopped in horror, along with the man with the chains.

"Miroku…"

InuYasha stopped also and looked at the other woman, who he assumed was Kagome. Naraku, for once, was right. She _is_ beautiful. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on blue, faded jeans. She also wore a long sleeved, green shirt.

Kagome pulled out her daggers slowly, staring at InuYasha, obviously shocked. "You-you're that guy…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What was this woman talking about? He wore blue jeans, again, and long sleeved red shirt.

All four of them stood, staring for about three minutes. Kagome slowly backed away and set the Raisin Bran back. She put down the basket that held their groceries.

Kagome stood in fighting mode. Inuyasha nodded and readied himself also, nudging Miroku. Miroku nodded, and walked to Sango, who had backed up about ten feet and had glossy eyes. Inuyasha started circling towards Kagome. Kagome gripped her daggers.

She ran and punched InuYasha in the jaw, then tried to kick him in the stomach. InuYasha hadn't expected the punch, but he blocked the kick. He held her foot and twisted it all the way around painfully. Kagome twisted with it. She jumped off the foot on the ground and kicked Inuyasha quick and hard in the stomach. He let go of her foot and stumbled backwards. _Damn it all, she's stronger then she looks._

InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga at Kagome, but she dodged it. Kagome glanced at Sango. Kagome screamed as she kicked InuYasha. She aimed her next punch at his face, but missed when he dodged it. She made the mistake of turning her head towards Sango. She was about to say something when InuYasha jump-kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the nearby shelf, and her daggers sprawled out across the isle. Before she could even move, Inuyasha had his sword pointed at her.

"Before you die," Kagome smirked, standing up. "I've always wanted to tell someone something really scary. I've had nightmares about a guy you loved killing me." _I've never told anyone about those dreams,_ she thought.

"One, what makes you think I am going to die?" Inuyasha mirrored her smirk and turned, quickly kicking Sango, who was about to strike him, to the end of the isle. "Two, why are you telling me that?" He asked insincerely. The voice in the back of his head screamed._ She's probably a psychopath!_

Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, and she took a step back. This repeated until she felt the shelves pressing against her back. She looked around frantically for a weapon of any kind. She saw Sango lying on the floor ten feet away, with Miroku kneeling in front of her. She didn't dare look at Inuyasha. She felt a strong hand grab both of hers and hold them above her head tightly. She struggled, but he just tightened his grasp. She couldn't kick him because he had gotten so close to her, their bodies were touching.

"I have no idea what you were talking about, but I want answers, and I'm going to get them. Aren't I?" Inuyasha growled in her ear. Kagome swallowed. With his free hand, Inuyasha pressed the pressure point on her neck, catching her when she collapsed into his arms. He turned around with Kagome still against him and sighed at the sight of Miroku holding one of the women supposed to be their enemies.

"Miroku," InuYasha said, walking over, carrying Kagome.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, cradling Sango in his arms. He stood with an unconscious Sango, and faced Inuyasha. "Back to our place 'til morning?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Later

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the living room sorting out their plan of action. They had already called Naraku to inform them of their victory. He wanted to see them in the morning. It was decided that Miroku and Sango would sleep in his room, since Inuyasha insisted she and Kagome couldn't be in the same room together, for fear they might plan an escape. Inuyasha would keep an eye on Kagome in the living room.

Sango hadn't woken up yet, so Miroku disappeared into his room with her. Inuyasha was in the living room with Kagome. She had woken up, but didn't fall asleep before asking:

What am I in for?"

Inuyasha, who had been watching television, replied: "I am not in the liberty to discuss that."

A million ideas started twirling in her head, but before she could sort them out, Kagome drifted into a restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I am so sorry it took this long for me to update! 'Til next time! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Two pistols

Disclaimer: I want to…don't…

The Assassins

Chapter Three: Dead Mothers and the Need For Food

By: darkangelprincess24

InuYasha woke up to the sun from the window light in his eyes. He groaned when he saw the time. 7:15am. Then he remembered. Kagome…Jewel Osco …almost killed…sleeping in on couch. Curious to see if she was awake, he glanced over to Kagome's spot on the lumpy couch.

Kagome was lying down still. InuYasha would have mistaken her for sleeping, except her eyes were open.

"I was wondering when you would get up." Kagome said simply, sitting up. She attempted to control her flyaway hair, but ended up making it worse.

"Feh! I've _been _up, woman," InuYasha lied.

"Oh, _really_?" Kagome met his eyes. "Then how come when I checked to see if you were awake about fifteen minutes ago, you were snoring?"

InuYasha snorted. He grabbed blue jeans and a black muscle shirt from beside the television. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Nothing, it's just, do you _have_ to change here?" Kagome wrinkled up her small nose.

Inuyasha smirked devilishly and pulled off his shirt like a model and replaced it with his clean one. He smiled to himself as Kagome squeaked and hid her face. She was innocent. Too innocent.

"Give me your weapon." He ordered.

Kagome looked up at him innocently. "What weapon?"

"The one you're about to throw at me." Kagome sighed and threw her dagger at him, handle first.

"Jerk."

As trivial as that was, InuYasha now felt his job was done. Her stubbornness reminded him of his mother. Inuyasha's smile quickly faded at the thought of his mother.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing." InuYasha replied gruffly.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome nodded. "What's she like?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Your mother."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to hers. "I don't want to talk about her."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

An uncomfortable silence grew around them.

Inuyasha took notice that Kagome's shoes were already on. "Going somewhere?" He asked. Kagome followed his gaze to her shoes. Kagome met his eyes and smirked.

"Actually," She stood. "-I-" Clicking of metal sounded. "-am!"

In a flash, two silver pistols was pointed at Inuyasha, aimed at his heart and head. Kagome cocked both of the guns with her thumbs. All was silent.

Inuyasha stared at her cold eyes. She swallowed and smiled a sickeningly evil smirk. She moved with to the window, still facing Inuyasha and the guns still aimed to him.

Before Kagome could think, Inuyasha was running towards her with amazing speed. On instinct, she shot, trying to hold herself steady when they kicked back.

Inuyasha swerved out of the path of the bullets just in time, motivating him to run faster towards the assassin who was trying to jump out the window.

Kagome had every part of her body except her left hand out of the third story window. She tried to find a foothold and, in her haste, slid down to the second floor window. She heard Inuyasha curse and looked for a foot or hand-hold.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha raced downstairs and raced towards the door outside. Just before he reached the handle, however, he heard his neighbor, Mrs. Miringo, called his name. He turned quickly and said in his most polite voice, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm late for a…date."

The old woman smiled. "Well, have--" She didn't get to finish, for Inuyasha had already ran out the door.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha below her and bit her lip. How could she get out quickly? Before she had time to think, her handhold broke and she tumbled to the concrete sidewalk. It was still early in the morning, so everyone was sleeping in their beds at this time.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her to her feet. He tried to keep a strong hold on the struggling girl while he shoved her back to his apartment. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Inuyasha threw her on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed. Kagome stood.

"Well, if you were taken hostage by nothing more than a _hanyou_, wouldn't you try to escape?" She retorted angrily.

"A hanyou? A hanyou!" Inuyasha screamed, grasping her upper arms so tight little droplets of blood were starting to form. Kagome stared back at him unflinching.

Inuyasha threw her to the couch and raised his claws to strike the final blow--

"Inuyasha!" Someone shouted from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku. "Don't kill her. Naraku still wants to see her."

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and calmed himself. Kagome was visibly shaking from what she just saw in the man's eyes. Red. Blood red.

_**(END CHAPTER)**_

_**Author's note: This is a repost, so don't get confloosed. I am doing a major editing on this so…..yeah.**_


	4. Enter: Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…but I do have my OWN manga!

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"Come on!" Inuyasha growled, taking Kagome's arm and pushing her towards the door with Sango and Miroku following. Kagome and Sango were handcuffed with their hands in front so they couldn't run away. As soon as they got outside, they were hit with the sudden rainstorm that had come.

Kagome laughed when she saw her old classmate covered in water, it dripping on her clothes and dark brown hair. The girl turned her dark brown eyes up from her sopping wet clothes and, upon seeing Kagome, screamed.

"Kagome, it's so nice to see you." She said sarcastically. "I hate rainwater!" She shrieked.

Kagome smiled the slightest of smiles. "Serves you right." She crossed her arms the best she could with handcuffs on and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "It's not nice to see you."

"You're just jealous!" She said to Kagome evilly.

Kagome laughed hollowly. "Why, Yura, would I be jealous of you?"

"Because," Yura said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "All of your boyfriends all liked _me _better, even when I'm in the rain."

InuYasha turned to Kagome, silently waiting for her reaction. Instead, Sango reacted.

"Back off, Yura!"

With that, Kagome stormed down the street, with Sango and Miroku following and leaving Yura with InuYasha. Yura eyed him with a smile on her face.

"Well, hello there, handsome."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her and started to walk away.

Yura smiled. "I know you want me." InuYasha stopped and turned around. He snorted.

Yura blew him a kiss and walked, in a blue micro-mini and white tank top, down the sidewalk. InuYasha watched in disgust and followed the group. He smiled to himself when he thought about how much Yura's outfit _didn't_ cover.

"What are you smiling for?" Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Just thinking about that girl." He saw Kagome tense at his side and congratulated himself for a victory.

"Idiot." Sango said to him. He turned to her. "Now she'll never talk to Naraku because she'll know it gets you in trouble."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll make her talk."

He looked down to see Kagome glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow but doubled over in pain when something kicked him in the knee. He looked up to see Kagome smirking.

"Bitch."

Kagome smiled and tipped her head to her shoulder, making a cute sound in the back of her throat. Inuyasha couldn't help but think she looked cute just then. He stood and shook his thoughts out of his head. He couldn't…_like_…Kagome, could he?

"Come on," He growled to Miroku, grabbing Kagome's hands roughly and dragging her behind a tall building.

"Where are we?" She asked, hoping her fear went unnoticed.

"At my boss's, where else, wench?"

Miroku spoke up before things got out of hand. "Let's get inside. We're already late as it is, and it's going to take us a few minutes to climb this building."

When he received two confused looks, Inuyasha snorted. "You didn't actually think we'd drag you guys in the front door, did you?"

Without a second warning, he grabbed Kagome by the waist, crouched, and jumped. Kagome squinted her eyes, waiting for them to become pancakes on the sidewalk, but it never came.

"Yo, wench, you can open your eyes now." She did. They were on the roof. Well, she was anyway. Inuyasha jumped back up shortly with Sango and Miroku. He glanced at his watch and cursed. "We're late."

Author's note: Sorry! I was in New York for a week and a half!

I want…um, three reviews! Thanks!

Stay tuned, I guess…


	5. Suddenly Orphans

Disclaimer: Don't ask me….

Author's note: Okay, this chapter is going to be pretty long (at least to me it is….).

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Five: Suddenly Orphans

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Inside The Thirty-First Floor**

"Where are those two?" Naraku growled. "They'd better have Kagome!"

"Do you have any special interest in the other one, sir? I think her name might be Sango." Naraku's daughter and assistant, Kagura, asked. She checked the watch on the wall. Eight forty-two. "Their late, sir."

Naraku turned his gaze from the clock sharply. "And when did you figure _that_ out?"

**Back On The Roof**

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming open the metal door, leading to the stairs. He turned to everyone. "Well? COME ON! We have to be in Naraku's office in two minutes!"

Inuyasha growled and forcefully _dragged_ Kagome down the narrow steps. Sango struggled also, but a lot less than Kagome.

They got there in record time, about a minute and a half. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to look professional when they entered the 'waiting room'.

A short, pudgy woman came up to them. "You can sit down over there, Miroku and InuYasha." She stopped, and made a face. "And I _guess _your hostages can sit down, too."

Kagome sat next to Sango. Miroku sat on Sango's other side, and InuYasha made his way over to the seat next to Kagome.

"Don't sit next to me!" She shrieked, waving her hands in front of her and subconsciously sticking her feet out. Inuyasha wasn't looking down and kept walking, tripping right over Kagome outstretched feet.

Kagome and Sango started to laugh, and Miroku tried to suppress a laugh without succeeding. InuYasha was face-down on the ground.

"And here I was, thinking that _I_ was a klutz." Kagome covered her mouth to contain the giggles.

"You are," InuYasha said while painfully peeling himself off the floor.

"Inuyasha is a stupid, klutz-"

InuYasha clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth. "Don't say it…or you'll regret it."

Kagome slapped his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that a threat?"

"Damn right, it is."

Kagome giggled. "It is kinda funny…" She added.

Sango and Miroku nodded. InuYasha stood up fully, his hands on his waist.

"It is _not_ funny."

The pudgy woman sighed. Being Naraku's secretary, she dealt with all sorts of people, namely kids. "Stupid kids," he muttered.

InuYasha, upon hearing this, rushed up to her and said loudly, "Hey! I'm not a kid-" -Kagome snorted- "-I'm almost nineteen!"

The secretary ignored him. She looked into a doorway, said something, then came back out. "Naraku will see you now."

Sango and Kagome exchanged nervous glances. InuYasha, being the caring guy he is, crossed his arms over his chest and said gruffly, "What are you two wenches worrying for?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Don't call me wench. I am not, and never will be, a wench. And neither is Sango." She added. Then she whispered so only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick it up, "What's eating you?"

"Feh." He replied as they all walked into the next room.

The first thing Kagome noticed was that the entire room was painted black. The only things that weren't was a blinding white desk in the middle of the room, six white chairs for the visitors, and a white swivel chair behind the desk. In the swivel chair sat a man with black hair and glowing red eyes.

Kagome did something even most of the _employees_ did. She stepped up to the man and stuck out her right hand.

"I'm assuming that you're Naraku, considering your lack of hospitality." She said in a bored voice.

Naraku looked slightly surprised, for no one had ever talked to him like that before. Nonetheless, he shook Kagome's outstretched hand. He covered up looking surprised and replaced it with an all-knowing look.

"And I'm assuming you're Kagome Higurashi, considering that you fit to the descriptions of my, um…employers."

He shot a look at the secretary, signaling for her to leave. She nodded slightly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Sit down, if you will." Naraku said politely. InuYasha plopped down in the seat to the far left, with Miroku at his right, Sango two seats to the right of Miroku, and Kagome at the far right. They left the two middle seats empty.

After a moment of silence, Naraku continued speaking. "Alright, you two," He pointed to Sango and Kagome, "I have an offer I would like to propose."

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of offer?"

Naraku smiled an evil smile, clearly Sango asked the question he had wanted.

"You will have to pick one out of the three options. One: You _both_ come and work for The Evil Spiders. Two: We torture you, then kill you. Or three: You refuse, and we kill your entire families…in front of you both." Naraku looked at the two women sitting before him. "Well? Which is it?"

The two were silent. At the same time, InuYasha was thinking how horrible it would be to watch your family get murdered.

He knew all too well what the feeling was like.

The two girls looked at each other and immediately knew the answer: They could not put their families in so much danger, and they certainly did _not_ want to get killed.

InuYasha prayed that Kagome would see through the trap of option one. To his amazement and shock, she either didn't see through it, or didn't care.

Sango and Kagome answered at the same time.

"Option one."

Miroku and InuYasha were heartbroken, almost. Not only were the girls going to sobbing by the end of the week, but the two men knew why they would be so sad. Only, they couldn't tell Sango and Kagome.

Naraku grinned an evil, secretive grin. He handed Sango and Kagome two sheets of paper with writing on them.

"You two sign these, just to confirm that you chose option one."

InuYasha winced once Kagome signed, unbeknownst to her that what she was signing would hurt her more then help her. _Does she even know what she's signing? _He thought idly.

InuYasha decided that Kagome didn't _really_ know what she was doing to her family.

After signing, Kagome and Sango looked up. Naraku smiled like he just caught them doing something wrong. Kagome didn't like that look, and apparently, neither did Sango.

"Now," Naraku said, the smile still across his face, "I have a mission for you."

"Wha-what is it?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Go to the elementary school on the corner of Leo Street and Garland Ave at midnight tonight. A big man with back-up will be there. You must kill him." Naraku shifted in his chair. "It's as simple as that."

Kagome swallowed hard. "Why do we have to kill this man? What has he done to you?"

"That is none of your business, _whatsoever_, Higurashi." Naraku snapped. He waved his hand towards the door. "Now, if the deed is not done, you will suffer _severe_ consequences."

Naraku chuckled inwardly, enjoying the looks on the women's' faces while they were using their imaginations.

Finally, Kagome nodded. "Okay, we'll do it tonight."

_**888888888888888**_

InuYasha and Miroku, donned in black jeans and t-shirts, sat on top of the monkey bars at the elementary school. InuYasha checked his watch. It was blinking, **12:00a.m.**.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of two women in black sneaking onto the playground.

"Their here," InuYasha nudged Miroku, who had started to doze off, and nodded towards the women.

The men held their breaths when Kagome stopped underneath the monkey bars. She looked up and squinted.

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

"Dammit," He muttered as Miroku and him jumped down on either side of Kagome.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, stepping towards InuYasha. Miroku ran over to Sango, a couple of yards away.

Kagome, being the klutz that she is, tripped over a root. She braced herself for the hard ground, but ended up falling into a pair of strong arms. She looked up at the owner of the arms.

"InuYasha…" The name escaped Kagome's lips without even thinking about it. The name seemed so…right to say. _Wait! I don't like InuYasha! I've only known him for, like, two days!_

"Kagome…" InuYasha inhaled her scent. It seemed like it was meant to be there, suiting Kagome's personality so well. "…you, um, your scent is nice…."

Kagome smiled and blushed, not sure if that was a compliment, or InuYasha's way of telling her that she stunk. InuYasha smiled, too. He couldn't figure out _why,_ though, or why he loved Kagome's scent so much.

He eventually decided that she smelt like when you're in the forest, right after it rained a warm rain, mixed with vanilla and roses. It was, for him, hard to explain out loud how wonderful it was. InuYasha did, however, know that he was wanting more and more of that scent.

Then he mentally cursed himself and stood Kagome upright.

_First of all, man, she's your _hostage_. Second, why would she even like you?_

All too soon, Kagome scrambled to the other side of the playground, upon hearing someone walking. Actually, it was five people. This is what InuYasha had been dreading.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What? InuYasha, what are you talking about?"

Finally, the five people's features were recognizable. Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Mom? Sota? _Grandpa_?" Kagome whispered.

"Father? Kohaku?" Sango said, cocking her head.

Suddenly, someone in a baboon suit jumped from the school roof, and revealed his face.

"Naraku!" Sango and Kagome shouted in surprise. Kagome whipped her head around, fiercely looking for an answer. All she saw was Miroku and InuYasha turn their heads away from her.

"Inu-"

Kagome was cut off by a scream from Sango's little brother, Kohaku. Kagome snapped her head back around to see Sango rushing towards her brother.

"Sango, LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled, tackling her to the ground.

Kagome ducked when the sound of a gunshot filled the air. She stood up again with wide eyes.

Kohaku's arm was bleeding profusely. Sango, in desperation, ripped off her left sleeve and tied it around his upper arm. She then stood up and faced Naraku, who was now standing in front of InuYasha and Kagome, facing Sango. Her eyes flashed.

"Naraku," She made a move to run up to him, but a hand stopped her. She turned. "Miroku?"

Miroku did nothing but shake his head.

Naraku gave a slight smile to Kohaku. An evil one, mind you. He cocked his gun and pointed at Kohaku and his father. Sango was held back tightly by Miroku. She turned her head and whispered to Miroku.

"This…this was all a trap, a plan, wasn't it? You don't really love me, you just were sent by your boss…weren't you? Weren't you!"

Miroku opened his mouth in protest, but Kohaku screamed before he could say anything.

"Sister!" Kohaku screamed.

"KOHAKU! FATHER!"

Sango wretched out of Miroku's grasp and started to run over to them. She stopped in mid-step.

Everything went in slow motion.

Sango screamed. Her father fell, as did Kohaku. She sprinted over to them. Kagome put a hand to her mouth, but didn't dare take any action. She looked up at InuYasha; he swallowed hard and turned away.

"Sango…." Sango's father said weakly, "…Be strong…for me…"

Sango frantically looked from her father to Kohaku. She shook them. "Dad, Kohaku…wake up….Please…wake up…." Her voice cracked.

_Don't cry Sango. They wouldn't have wanted you to. _Sango thought. She let one tear fall, and that one tear only.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Gramps backed up against the school's brick wall. Even though they were sad for Sango, they did _not_ want to get shot.

Kagome eventually came to her senses and stepped forward to comfort Sango. Before she knew it, Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm, pulled her behind him, covering her eyes and whispering something in her ear. Kagome knew what was going to happen when she heard Naraku cock his gun.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"NO!" Kagome shrieked. Using all of her strength, Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's hold, and ran towards her family.

When she got there, her mother smiled faintly. "You're such a good girl…Kagome…."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying as her mom fell limp in her arms. She crawled over to Sota, Gramps was already dead.

"Sota?"

"Hey…Sis, see you later….We'll be okay…." Then, he too fell limp.

Unlike Sango, Kagome threw everything out the window and let her tears flow freely. She stood shakily and turned towards InuYasha and Miroku, her eyes full of hatred and betrayal.

"You…you knew…." Around Kagome, and dark purple aura surrounded her.

"Kagome, self-control!" Sango yelled, looking up from her dead family. Kagome paid no attention to her.

She stopped about five feet away from InuYasha, Miroku, and Naraku. "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THAT COST US OUR FAMILES!"

Kagome flung her arms out at Miroku and InuYasha. They were engulfed in a purple glow and sent flying into the slides. InuYasha groaned and stood up wearily.

Who _knew_ Kagome was this powerful? And what was that purple light? InuYasha finally realized it: Kagome was a very powerful miko. He didn't know that they were still around.

InuYasha instinctively caught Miroku flying at him, and toppled back onto the slide. He put Miroku down and looked over at Kagome. _Oh, Kami, what have I gotten into?_

Now Kagome was surrounded by a blue glow. Sango stood in front of her best friend, screaming for her to control her powers. Naraku just watched, looking slightly amused.

Kagome's hair was flapping in a sudden wind she had created. Now, time to take care of Naraku. She pointed her arms out, but stopped when a short figure appeared from the fog behind Naraku, and smiled evilly.

"Hello girls."

Kagome and Sango stared, wide-eyed.

The figure continued, talking to Naraku. "I take it that ye did the job, Naraku? Are they dead?"

Naraku nodded and turned to the women, grinning.

"K-Kaede?" Sango and Kagome said, shocked.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Author's note: I know, major cliffy! R&R please!

If you review, my fingers type faster hint, hint…

I'm sorry, maybe I'm a softie, but this chapter gave me the sniffles….Or maybe I'm just weird….Mom always did say that….

Anyways! Stay tuned….Kouga comes in in the next chapter!

**I don't know what the titles would be, but I think I might do a fanfic with InuYasha, but as some of my favorite movies and stories...I really like those type of fanfics. **

**Here's some of the movies and stories I might do:**

**The Little Mermaid**

**Edward Scissorhands**

**Pirates Of The Caribbean **

**The Wizard Of Oz**

**Well, tell me what you think, which ones I should do, and any more you think I should do.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Kouga And Cremating

Disclaimer: Okay, this is getting really old ;o

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Seven: Kouga

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Last Time:**

"Hello girls."

Kagome and Sango stared, wide-eyed.

The figure continued, talking to Naraku. "I take it that ye did the job, Naraku? Are they dead?"

Naraku nodded and turned to the women, grinning.

"K-Kaede?" Sango and Kagome said, shocked.

**This Time:**

"What…What are you doing here?" Sango asked, dreading the answer she was sure that was coming.

**(I know that Kaede is really out of character, but don't me!)**

Kaede threw her head back and laughed evilly. "What do you think?" She spat.

Kagome whimpered quietly. InuYasha and Miroku looked on, confused.

"No…." Sango whispered.

"Didn't ye four think it was weird that ye were sent to kill each other _on the same day?"_ Kaede hissed, stepping forward. "Naraku and I teamed up and, Kagome, ye and Sango, had to go through what InuYasha and Miroku went through five years ago. That is why they never talked about their families."

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha. He was now standing next to her, on her left side, grinding his teeth angrily. Miroku was knocked out on the slide. Kagome thought she saw four faint, purple lines, two on each side of InuYasha's face.

_Take a deep breath, InuYasha. Do not lose control now! _ He, InuYasha, thought. He took a deep breath, and the lines started to fade away.

"And remember," Naraku said, snapping InuYasha out of his thoughts, "You signed a contract, so don't even _think_ of leaving the country."

Suddenly, Kaede and Naraku vanished, as it seemed, into thin air.

After a few moments, Kagome turned to look at her dead family, as did Sango. Kagome bit her lip and was about to say something to InuYasha, but he just put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay."

**The Next Day**

"Alright, here you two are. I'm sorry for your losses." The cremator said, handing Sango and Kagome two small glass bottles on two gold chains **(Think the Sacred Jewel shard case.)**. They put their families' ashes around their necks. That way they would always be together.

The man who cremated the families had long black hair in a ponytail. He looked about nineteen or twenty years old and was very nice. The best part of him was his eyes, in Kagome's opinion. They were a piercing blue, almost a weird color, but on him looked amazing.

_But InuYasha's are _way _better,_ Kagome thought. Then, _EW! How can I even be _thinking _that?_

Kagome nodded at the man. "Thank you, Mr. …?"

He laughed. Oh, please call me Kouga. _Just _Kouga." He took out a pen and paper, writing something down.

When he was done, Kouga handed the paper to Kagome. In small, neat writing, it said:

Kouga

732-1934

**(It's not an actual number!)**

Once Kagome finished reading, she looked up. InuYasha, who had been reading over her shoulder, snorted. Kagome elbowed him- hard- in the ribs. He let out a small groan.

Kouga looked over at Kagome and said, almost hypnotizing, "Call if you want to talk. I have a feeling that we could be very good friends." _Or something more_, He added silently.

Kagome smiled up at him. No, she _literally_ looked _up._ Kouga was, what? Six-three? Four?

"Thanks, I will."

The four, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha, walked out of the building.

"What was up with _that_ guy?" A very frustrated hanyou asked Kagome.

"I don't know. He seemed nice enough, though." She looked up at InuYasha, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Jealous much?"

InuYasha just crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh! I'm not _jealous_." _Well…. Maybe a little bit._ He thought silently.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kagome answered sarcastically.

"I'm not!"

Last night, InuYasha and Miroku told Kagome and Sango the whole story of why this all happened. Once you signed the contract, you are basically Naraku's slave **(Like Kagura and Kanna, sort of.)**.

Their families were killed because they couldn't have any witnesses. Kagome apologized many times for trying to hurt them.

Everyone decided that it was too late for Kagome and Sango to go back to their apartment, since it was about two in the morning. So everyone just hung out and talked.

**Flashback**

"_So…InuYasha," Kagome started. Miroku and Sango were on the other side of the room, talking in hushed voices. "It's your turn. Ask me a question."_

"_Okay. Um," He tried to think of a question that wouldn't offend her. "Who was that Yura girl? You look a little bit like someone I used to know."_

_Kagome smiled sadly. "Well, we've known each other since…fifth grade, I think. Everyone always compared us, right down to the friends we had." She mimicked someone in a high pitched voice. "My god, Kagome, it's no wonder Yura gets all the guys. I mean, you don't even put on make-up!" _

_InuYasha was surprised that Kagome didn't wear make-up. So she was _naturally_ beautiful? _

_Kagome continued. "So, every guy I've ever liked, Yura, being the slut that she is, has tried to steal them all. In the ninth grade, she dropped out of school, and apparently she's on crack now."_

"_Wow, um, okay, then," InuYasha said, raising his eyebrows and looking away. The silence was too much for him, and he tried desperately to find something to say. Then, without thinking it through, he blurted, "I think you're a lot prettier than Yura."_

_Kagome blushed. "Um, thanks, I guess."_

"_Okay, your turn."_

_Kagome laughed. "Alright, this may sound weird, but do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_InuYasha snorted. "Yeah, I have a sister named Sesshomary." He laughed at Kagome's expression. "No, I'm just kidding, I have a brother named Sesshomaru. Half brother, same dad. He's an arrogant, selfish, bast-"_

"_Okay! So you don't like him much?" Kagome interrupted, eyes wide. InuYasha smiled slightly and nodded._

"_Hey Kagome?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you're seventeen, how come you're not in school?"_

"_Oh, I, uh-" She blushed and looked down at her hands. "-I skipped two grades. I graduated the year before Sango. We've been best friends since seventh grade."_

_InuYasha's eyes widened a little. "So, you're smart?"_

_Kagome blushed again. "I guess so."_

**End Flashback**

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Okay! Boo-hoo? Whoo-hoo? Tell me…in a review!**_

_**I know that Kagome shouldn't be shy about skipping two grades, but she's Kagome and Kagome, in my story, is kind of shy about that. I don't know why, maybe some people picked on her for it.**_

_**R&R! **_

_**Next chapter preview: Ayame comes in, and we learn about her past. It's kind of corny, so don't hate me!**_


	7. Ayame's Past

Disclaimer: I wish...

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Eight: Ayame's Past

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"You're joking!"

The redhead laughed. "Sorry, Kagome, but Naraku said that if you were to work together, everyone must live together. In one house. _Together."_

"Together?" InuYasha screamed. "Together?"

The woman shook her head. "That and the fact that your enemies know the apartments in which you are currently living in. So it's dangerous."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, wench?" InuYasha demanded.

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and Naraku's messenger sat in a WacDonalds. The place was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. It might have had something to do with InuYasha throwing a man taking up a six seated booth out of the building so they could sit down. After that, the population of the restaurant quickly lowered.

"My name is not 'wench', InuYasha." The girl's green eyes sparkled as she smiled. "You've known me since you were fourteen, and I know you have a good memory. So get it right. Ay-am-e, InuYasha. Ayame. Say it with me now..."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Fine." He paused. "Wench."

Ayame sighed. "He's hopeless." She said to Kagome.

Kagome shrugged and turned to InuYasha. "Hey, why don't you ever call me or Sango 'wench'?"

InuYasha snorted. "Miroku would have a hissy fit if I called his girlfriend a wench, and you just are weird enough without me having to say it."

Ayame hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! You should be nicer to Kagome." InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you guys _are _dating, aren't you? You act like it."

Kagome's eyes widened. She started to say quickly. "Um, no, Ayame, you've got it wrong-"

InuYasha cut her off. "Like I would ever date _her_. She's a freaking nut job." Then he added quieter, "Probably why she couldn't get any dates in high school."

Kagome bit her lip. _Why is he acting like nothing's happened? Is it me, or did I just imagine him bringing me Krispy Kremes?_

She covered it up with a fake smile when everyone looked at her for a reaction. It was the kind of smile that made everyone know that she was almost ready to cry.

She held up her black messenger bag- which matched perfectly with her blue jeans and yellow tank top- and searched through it. Finally, she took her right hand out of the bag, and gracefully put a five dollar bill on the table in front of Sango.

"Sango, this should cover ours. See you at the shrine." Kagome's voice cracked when she said "shrine". Sango couldn't figure out if it was because she was already going to cry, or because the shrine is where her family had lived.

Miroku, Ayame, and Sango watched her walk out the door and down the street, then turned to InuYasha with furious glares. InuYasha looked up from his attack of the french fries.

"Mwat?" He said, his mouth full of french fries.

Ayame shook her head. "You are so ignorant. It's no wonder you're single."

Miroku, desperate to change the subject, quickly said to Ayame, "So, what you were saying was that we all need to find a place to live?"

Ayame took the hint. Sango glared at InuYasha. "Uh, yeah. You guys need to find a different place to live. Together. You know, for missions and stuff."

Sango tore her glare from InuYasha to Ayame. "Kagome really wants to live back at her grandfather's old shrine, I know it. It's perfect, really. Two bathrooms, five bedrooms. I vote for Kagome's shrine." She raised her hand. "Anyone else?"

Miroku raised his hand. InuYasha didn't. Ayame smirked and raised her hand also. Sango smiled triumphantly and put her hand down, as did Miroku and Ayame.

"All right, majority rules."

InuYasha sat up and pointed at Ayame in a very child-like way. "But she doesn't count!"

Sango smiled still. "yeah, but it's Miroku, Kagome, and me. Against _you."_

InuYasha scowled. After a few moments, he threw his arms in the air. "What's the address?"

Miroku smirked as Sango rattled off the address. After Ayame left, Sango and Miroku headed over to InuYasha and Miroku's old apartment to get their stuff (they would get Kagome and Sango's the next day). InuYasha went to the shrine to "tell Kagome that they'll be moving in".

Miroku said that he highly doubted that InuYasha and Kagome were going to "talk", which resulted in Sango hitting him on the head, saying perverted thoughts were never useful. Miroku then responded that in some _adult_ situations it serves useful.

Sango hit him on the head and told him to stay ten steps behind her.

InuYasha got the shrine and gaped from the bottom of the steps. How did Kagome do it? He smirked and, in two leaps, made it ten feet in front of the front door of a two-story house.

The first thing he noticed at the top of the stairs was, of course, the huge tree to the left of the house. He looked to a spot in the middle of the base, and a sudden pained ached near his heart. InuYasha put a hand to it. It was like he just got shot with an arrow there. **(Heh...) **For a reason he couldn't pinpoint, he jumped onto a branch of the tree. He sat with his back to it, and was surprised to find that the tree's outline fit his perfectly.

Once there, an image played in his mind. A woman that looked almost identical to Kagome was standing about twenty feet from the tree with a bow and arrow, ready to fire. Then he saw himself, in weird red clothes, running. The image him stopped when he saw the woman. He had had a pink jewel on a necklace in his hand. The woman screamed.

"InuYasha!"

She launched the arrow and before he could react, was pierced with it, sealing himself to the tree. He started to say something, but apparently fell asleep before he could say it.

InuYasha snapped back to reality and pushed the image away. _Me and my crazy mind..._

He looked up absentmindedly, finding that _woman_ staring back at him. The woman from his day dream. He yelped and had to grab onto the branch to keep from falling. He looked at the woman again. Wait, no, it wasn't the woman who looked so much like Kagome.

It was Kagome Higurashi. The real one.

She stood, perfectly balanced, on a tightrope thin branch above him. She smiled a little.

"Scare you?" She asked, obviously amused.

"No." InuYasha said quickly. He pulled himself back up onto the branch and jumped down. Kagome, too high for her to jump, climbed quickly.

"So..." InuYasha said quietly as Kagome made her way to the front door. She motioned for him to follow.

"So...what?" She asked, unlocking the door.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What? Oh," Kagome rummaged through the refrigerator. "That. It's fine, just watch it next time. "

"Okay. So, what did you think about Ayame?"

Kagome scrunched up her face. "I don't really like her."

"You don't like Ayame?"

She shut the fridge, a package of chicken flavored Ramen in her hand. "No, not really. I mean, she only looks about fifteen or sixteen, and she's already Naraku's messenger? A little to weird for me."

InuYasha shrugged one shoulder, sitting down on the counter next to the stove. "Yeah, but she is a lot older, in her past experiences and stuff." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "She was abandoned by her mother when she was ten. I found her a year and half later, waiting for her mother in the same place she was left at."

"Oh, well, that's really horrible, but-"

"The next year," InuYasha interrupted, "Ayame and I were just walking down the street, when Ayame runs up to a random lady on the street. She keeps saying to me, 'Hey, this is my mom, InuYasha!'. The lady says that she doesn't know Ayame, but even I could tell she was lying." InuYasha leaned in. "And you know what the lady did to Ayame? Huh, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. InuYasha leaned back and continued. "Her 'mom' called the police, saying that a girl off the street was assaulting her and to arrest her. " InuYasha jumped off the counter. "I had to practically drag Ayame from the scene before the police showed up."

Kagome's cheeks blushed in shame. "I guess I was wrong about her then. I'll try to be a little less...judgmental."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Three hours later, when all the stuff is moved in from InuYasha and Miroku's apartment**

"No!"

"InuYasha, you are not my father, I can call whomever I want!"

"But not him!"

"What is wrong with you? Did you skip your meds?"

"Kagome, you shouldn't be talking, you're the one who gave them to me!"

Silence. The screaming match between InuYasha and Kagome had halted, if only for a moment. Sango rubbed her temples. Kagome started to talk with a low, threatening voice that even freaked InuYasha out.

"InuYasha-"

"Kagome, I didn't mean it, I swear! I-"

Miroku sighed. The 'conversation' had been going on for about twenty minutes, neither of the teenagers giving up the fight. It looked like InuYasha had finally settled for glaring at Kagome from across the room.

"If they keep this up, the shrine is going to cease to exist, from all of those sit commands." Sango whispered to Miroku, who was sitting next to her on the couch. Miroku just nodded.

Kagome was getting impatient now. "InuYasha, how about we make a deal? I'll call Kouga-"

"No."

"-but I'll only talk to him for five minutes," Kagome continued, acting as if InuYasha hadn't just interrupted her. "How about that? Compromise?"

"No." InuYasha answered shortly. He caught himself just in time not to say that he wanted Kagome for himself, in front of everyone.

"And why not, InuYasha? Give me a good reason."

If they were alone, he'd probably just kiss her right then and there-_wait! Shut up! I hate her, she's evil! I don't like her at all! Nope, not me..._

"Because, uh," InuYasha thought of another reason. "Because I said so!"

"You are such a baby, InuYasha. I haven't used that one for seven years."

Then, just to irritate InuYasha, Kagome picked up the phone so he could see, and started to dial the number Kouga left her. The phone started ringing on the other line. InuYasha frowned and turned away.

Finally, a man of about twenty answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

Kagome smile and put on a sugar coated voice. InuYasha almost gagged. Does she actually _like_ that guy?

"Hey, Kouga, it's Kagome. You remember me?"

"Of course! How could I forget someone so beautiful?" Kouga said.

Kagome made a face and turned to Sango. Sango made a face back that said, "He's nuts, isn't he?" Kagome nodded.

InuYasha, although it didn't look it, was paying close attention to Kagome's phone call. So close attention that he could hear their conversation **(Can someone please tell me how to spell that?)**. Even what Kouga was saying. Inuyasha's ears twitched when Kagome and Sango put him on speakerphone, turning the volume down so Miroku couldn't hear. Inuyasha could hear it.

"So...Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies tomorrow?" Kouga asked hopefully.

Kagome's reply made InuYasha smile slightly. Miroku saw it and smiled to himself.

"Um, sorry Kouga, but I'm moving into my old house tomorrow."

"Back at your parents?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh, well, maybe you could just move in here at my house." Kouga asked excitedly.

Kagome's eyes widened, along with Miroku and Sango. Apparently, Miroku had heard it.

"I think I like this guy." Miroku said happily.

InuYasha sprung up off the couch like a jack-in-the-box. "No way in _hell_ is she going to live with _you!_"

"Kagome? Who is that?" Kouga asked nervously. "Because you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend..."

"He is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend." Kagome said quickly.

InuYasha sat back down, looking slightly hurt, thought Kagome couldn't figure out why. "Um, maybe, about the movie, we could go some other time, but right now, I've got to go."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Kouga? I wanted to ask what your age was?"

"Oh, nineteen." Kouga said. "Well, I'll see you around Kags."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "Okay. Bye Kouga."

She hung up and turned to Sango again. "That guy is so weird!" They said at the same time. Miroku and Sango went into the kitchen.

Kagome sat next to InuYasha. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Feh, what's it matter anyway?"

"Can you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Kagome asked, pulling his chin until he was looking at her. InuYasha averted his eyes.

"No."

Kagome let go of his chin. "Fine. I just won't talk to you then." She stood and walked started to walk to the kitchen.

"Don't leave, Kagome." She turned. His eyes were hopeful.

Did InuYasha just tell her to stay? She smiled a little and sat down next to him again. She yawned and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder. He tensed at first, but relaxed and debated with himself if he should put his arm around her or not. He eventually decided yes and draped his right arm around her.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer him. He looked down. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. How did she fall asleep so fast? He brushed a stray hair out of her face and looked at her affectionately.

He didn't notice that Miroku and Sango saw it all and had snuck upstairs to their rooms, smiling.

**The Next Night**

"Hyah!"

Kagome kicked a man in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. She leaped behind him and put one hand on top of his head, and one on the bottom. She moved her hands opposite ways, wincing when she heard the neck crack.

She ran silently down the streets and made sure no one was following her. She hopped up into the tree next to her window and opened it. She crawled inside and closed it again.

Kagome stripped off her black clothes and changed into green pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. She climbed under her covers and rolled over towards the wall. Someone was already there! She screamed. The person's eyes opened in surprise.

"InuYasha! What are you doing in here!"

InuYasha sat up sleepily and scratched his head. Before he could say anything, Miroku and Sango rushed into the room.

"Kagome, I heard you scream and...whoa, what is he doing in here?" Sango stopped. Miroku smiled an all to well known smile.

"Sango, dear, I think we interrupted something." Miroku cocked his head. "But why are your clothes still on Kagome?"

"Pervert!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

Miroku shook his head. He and Sango went back to their rooms. Kagome looked at InuYasha, blushing. He knew she was waiting for an explanation.

"W-well, I was looking around the house and when I got here, I fell asleep on your bed." InuYasha knew this story was made-up. He had been looking around in her room and sat on the bed. Eventually he got tired, so he fell asleep.

Kagome nodded. "Sure...you were snooping around in here first, right?"

How did she know this stuff! "Maybe, I'm sorry Kagome, but I just-"

"It's okay, InuYasha. Just, don't do it again." When he didn't make any effort to move, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Y-you're not actually going to sleep in here, are you?"

"No." He jumped off the bed and into the room next door. "G'night."

"Night." Kagome muttered.

**InuYasha's Dream**

_I cock the gun and point it at her. She is crying._

_"InuYasha, please don't do it!"_

_She is wearing green shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair is in a messy ponytail._

_I shake my head and pull the trigger. She sinks to the ground, covered in blood. Some of her blood stains my clothes. Her eyes are wide in her last moments of life. Then she looks like she is just staring now. I look at her sadly._

_Then he shows up. "Well done, InuYasha." He says._

_He wears a baboon mask; I cannot see his face._

_"You have successfully killed Kagome Higurashi."_

**End Dream**

InuYasha woke up breathing heavily with a sore throat. He looked around. Sango was standing on his left side, looking worried, with Miroku at his right, his hand on his shoulder. InuYasha looked to Kagome, who was behind Sango. She knew what dream he had just had, for she had just woken up from that dream, too.

"You alright?" Miroku asked. "You have that dream again?"

InuYasha nodded. "Why're all of you guys here? Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't," Sango lied, "Kagome was screaming in her sleep, so we woke her up. Then you were screaming her name, so..." She trailed off.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome again. She was rubbing her throat and swallowing, like she had been screaming for a long time.

"Oh...okay."

Miroku nodded and left, followed by Sango. It took a moment for InuYasha to realize that Kagome was still there, staring at him in the same way she did in his dream.

_"You have successfully killed Kagome Higurashi."_

InuYasha stood and walked to her. She took a little step backwards, but didn't look afraid. He embraced her, and she returned it. A few silent tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I would never do that, Kagome." InuYasha whispered in her ear. "Never."

Kagome nodded and squeezed him tightly before she pulled away. InuYasha saw that she was crying, and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. He smiled.

When she looked back, InuYasha knew that he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. Every time he looked at Kagome- or even thought about her- he got butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't breathe. He knew what he felt.

_I want to kiss him so bad,_ Kagome thought. She felt so right in his arms and wanted to stay there forever. She had realized it just then. Her feelings toward InuYasha. _Oh my god..._

_I love him._

His eyes...his compassion for her...the way he's so overprotective...even the way he acted like he hated her at times. The way he smiled, laughed, talked, walked...The whole package.

And that scared her.

"I-um," She stuttered. "Goodnight." She said before running out of the room.

The only thing that scared her more than actually loving InuYasha entered her mind.

What if he didn't love her back?

InuYasha watched her walk out of the room and sighed. _Don't deny it, InuYasha..._"You love her, too."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: It gets sad when even I think this was a cute chapter...but I do! Shippo comes in the next chapter! And more fluff for InuKag fans!**_

_**I really want you guys to review! puppy eyes**_

_**I SO can't wait until the next chapter!**_


	8. Kouga Shi And Shippo Miringo

Disclaimer: The lawyers aren't even taking bribes!

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Nine: Kouga Shi And Shippo Miringo

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Last Time:**

_I love him._

His eyes...his compassion for her...the way he's so overprotective...even the way he acted like he hated her at times. The way he smiled, laughed, talked, walked...The whole package.

And that scared Kagome.

"I-um," She stuttered. "Goodnight." She said before running out of the room.

The only thing that scared her more than actually loving InuYasha entered her mind.

What if he didn't love her back?

InuYasha watched her walk out of the room and sighed. _Don't deny it, InuYasha..._"You love her, too."

**This Time, The Next Day**

InuYasha jogged downstairs, into the kitchen, to get something to eat when the phone rang. His baggy green cargo pants swished as he hurried to get it. His grey t-shirt hung loosely on him. It said, "What 'chu lookin' at?"

InuYasha picked up the phone hastily on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, InuYasha, this is Naraku."

InuYasha sighed and leaned on the counter. "Okay, what's our mission?"

"No killing this time," Naraku said, as if reading InuYasha's thoughts. InuYasha grunted for him to continue. "Your pack must recruit two humans…Kouga Shi, an employee for a cremation center, and Shippo Miringo, an orphan." He rattled off the addresses. "By tomorrow morning, InuYasha."

InuYasha clicked the off button and set the phone down. "Kagome is not going to be happy." He muttered to himself. He grabbed a pop-tart (_Thank god for food! _He thought happily.)and ran upstairs to tell everyone.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Kouga Shi?" Kagome asked. "Are you sure it's our Kouga?"

InuYasha snorted. "Yes, for the last time. And he's not _our_ Kouga. He's _your _boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha knew he wasn't, but he had to act like he hated his secret love…and it was funny seeing her mad.

"So by tomorrow morning?" Miroku asked, changing the subject before it got out of hand.

"Yeah." InuYasha replied gruffly.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Sango explained. "Kagome, you probably don't want to get Kouga, right?"

Kagome nodded in response.

"And InuYasha sure as hell doesn't." InuYasha grunted. "So the perv and I will get Kouga while Kagome, you and InuYasha, get Shippo. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and went eat and get prepared for the new mission.

_**Later That Night**_

"Ready?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha nodded slightly.

The two climbed onto the roof of Kagome's house. Kagome took out the piece of paper with the directions Naraku had given them.

InuYasha kneeled down so Kagome could climb onto his back easier. She got on with a slight blush and flattened the paper on InuYasha's back as he started to jump.

"Okay, apartment building sixteen on Fox Road, apartment three." Kagome read.

InuYasha nodded and sped off in that direction.

Towards the south side of Tokyo.

**With Miroku And Sango**

"Eighty-six oh nine, Jewels Lane, Wolves Corner." Miroku read. "That's only a few blocks away, I think."

"Well, let's get going, then!" Sango said, running ahead of Miroku playfully.

Miroku smiled and started after her.

**5 Minutes Later**

"This…is where a guy who works at a cremation center lives?" Miroku asked in disbelief, looking up at the four-story mansion ahead of them.

Sango nodded, in a daze. "And it looks like he's all alone. Only one car."

Miroku looked over to where Sango was indicating to, and his jaw dropped anime style. He sprinted over to it.

"This is a vintage car! Lucky bastard!" He hissed, more to himself than anyone else.

Sango pried his fingers from the car's windows and started climbing up the vines that were growing on the side of the mansion. Miroku followed. A light was on in a room on the third floor.

"Kouga's room," Sango whispered, pulling herself up to the window to see. She could tell it was his room because there was a picture of Kouga and a pretty girl in front of a well, hugging. _Wait a second…_Sango thought, squinting at the girl in the picture, _…That looks a lot like Ayame!_

Miroku pulled himself up next to her with a grunt. Sango opened the window enough for them to crawl through. She went first. Sango was halfway through before-

"Pervert!" Sango hissed angrily, looking back at Miroku. "Now is not the time!"

"Couldn't help myself." Miroku replied, smiling.

Sango shook her head and dropped silently onto the carpeted floor. Miroku landed next to her a moment later.

Sango sat on the bed with dark brown sheets as if she came into Kouga's room every day. Miroku leaned against the desk next to the bed, crossing his arms in a manlike way. They heard a shower turn off and the floor creaking slightly.

A few seconds later, Kouga walked in wearing brown shorts and no shirt **(sigh…)**. His head was cocked to the side, and he had a towel in his hand, drying his hair.

Kouga sniffed and looked up, doubtful that he would find anyone. He took a shocked step back when he saw Miroku and Sango.

"Aren't…Kagome…" He snapped his fingers as if he could put it all together like that. "You were with Kagome! What did you do to her? Take me instead!"

Sango snorted at his ignorance. "Why would I hurt Kagome? She's my best friend. Me and Miroku are here strictly on business. Now, first question: Who is that girl? She looks like someone we work with." She pointed to the Ayame look alike in the picture.

"Oh," Kouga scratched his head, "I don't know. That picture was taken before I got amnesia when I was fifteen. Car accident." He answered Sango's unspoken question. "But I've gotten most of my memories back."

Sango nodded. "Okay, just wondering."

"Second," Miroku said for Sango, sneaking a glance at the picture with Ayame in it. "we don't know what you or your family-"

"I don't have any family." Kouga interrupted.

"Oh. Well, as I was saying was, we don't know what you did to Naraku, but as of now you are working for him. Sango and I are two of your co-workers."

"So, I'm an assassin now?" Kouga asked slowly.

"Yep, just me and Miroku here."

"What about Kagome?"

"What about her?" Sango asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she okay? Does she work for Naraku, too?" Kouga asked worriedly.

Miroku sighed and pushed off the desk. "Yes and yes. Now, let us explain the whole story."

For the next five minutes, Miroku and Sango took turns telling Kouga how Kagome and everyone else came to work for Naraku. By the end, Kouga was flat out horrified- not to mention freaked out.

"So…I have to come with you?"

"Yep." Sango said cheerfully.

Kouga busied around his room for a few minutes with a backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"Let's go."

**With Kagome And InuYasha**

"This is the runt's apartment?" InuYasha asked, looking at the one room dump someone liked to call home.

There was a tiny couch, some food, and a couple of clothes lying around the small room. All in the middle of it was a tiny fox demon, sleeping.

Kagome swallowed. "This place gives me the creeps. Does he actually live here all alone?"

InuYasha sniffed the air. "Smells like it. The kid's only about-" He sniffed again- "-only about six or seven."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the kitsune, bending down. A small blue light glowed in the fox's right hand. Kagome didn't see it, but InuYasha did.

"Kagome, he's not sleeping!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome instinctively tried to jump back, but she wasn't quick enough.

The small blue light turned into a big blue light, and the kitsune's eyes opened, throwing the ball of blue light at Kagome. She didn't even have time to scream before she was thrown against a wall and became unconscious.

InuYasha, in a flash, ran over to Kagome and felt her pulse. It was stable. "Stupid wench." He muttered.

He turned to the kitsune and picked him up by his tail before he could get away. InuYasha held him up to his eye level.

"You," InuYasha growled menacingly, "You're coming with us."

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Hey, Shippo lovers, there he is (he won't be mean later on, he was just scared!)! Please review!**_

_**If you want, I made a new story about Kikyo and how she felt right before she died. It is NOT a bashing Kikyo story, so if you like her, it'll be okay. If you don't like her, give it a shot, there is only a little bit of KikInu, but mostly InuKag. Basically, following the story's original way of doing it.**_

_**So, read and review!**_


	9. Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Stupid idiots don't even take bribes anymore…

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Ten: Your Eyes

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Last Time:**

The small blue light turned into a big blue light, and the kitsune's eyes opened, throwing the ball of blue light at Kagome. She didn't even have time to scream before she was thrown against a wall and became unconscious.

InuYasha, in a flash, ran over to Kagome and felt her pulse. It was stable. "Stupid wench." He muttered.

He turned to the kitsune and picked him up by his tail before he could get away. InuYasha held him up to his eye level.

"You," InuYasha growled menacingly, "You're coming with us."

**This Time:**

**3 hours later**

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Look, wolf, I told you what happened- in detail- a'ight?"

Koga turned away. "I don't believe you."

Sango threw her hands up in exasperation and stood. Miroku put his head in his hands and shook his head.

They had spent an hour and a half telling Shippo who Naraku was, and why he was there. It would have only taken a half an hour, but he kept asking them so many questions. Eventually, Ayame had shown up and said she'd take him in and have him live with her. She had left right after, saying it was Naraku's orders.

Then, Inuyasha spent the _next_ hour explaining about how Kagome came back to the shrine unconscious.

A voice sounded from the couch. "Ugh. I need some aspirin…"

Koga was at Kagome's side in a flash. "Kags, are you alright? Did the half-breed do this to you?" He asked urgently.

Kagome sat up with a confused look. She swung her legs so that they were dangling. "What half-breed are you talking about, Koga?"

"I'm talking about the silver haired mutt in the corner there!" Koga exclaimed impatiently, still waiting for an answer.

WHAP!

Sango raised her eyebrows, Miroku tried to stifle his laugh, and Inuyasha smirked. Koga was trying to nurse his cheek, which had started to swell.

"K-Kagome-"

"Don't you ever, **_ever_**, call Inuyasha 'half-breed', got it? Or you'll be receiving another one of those."

Koga nodded. _Damn, she has a wicked punch…_

Kagome nodded and stood. She wobbled for a moment, but recovered by grabbing the thing closest to her, which just happened to be Miroku.

Miroku smiled. "I'm surprised that you're this forward, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned, walking into the kitchen. "Aspirin…"

After a minute or two of searching, she finally got irritated. "Where the hell is some friggin aspirin?"

"Looking for this?" Kagome turned to her left, coming face-to-face with Inuyasha. He held up a bottle. She averted her eyes and took the aspirin, hoping that he didn't hear her thumping heart.

_B-bmp…_

_B-bmp…_

Kagome filled up a glass of water, and took two of the pills. She gulped and closed her eyes. The pills were going down very slowly. So slowly, it seemed that they were stuck.

"Ugh…"

A few awkward moments stretched on. Kagome rinsed out her glass and put it away, along with the aspirin.

"So…" Inuyasha tried, for a lame attempt to start up a conversation.

"So…I told Koga that I wanted his children today." Kagome smirked. It wasn't true, she just wanted to freak him out.

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly. A few moments later, it clicked.

"Wait, WHAT! How can you even **_think_** of doing **_that_** with-" Inuyasha stopped his screaming abruptly and glared at Kagome, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to hold back her giggles. "I don't like you right now."

"So you (giggle) actually thought…" Kagome trailed off and doubled over with laughter.

Inuyasha hopped onto the counter and crossed his arms, deciding not to answer Kagome.

Once her giggles died down, Kagome put on a serious face. "Can I talk to you… _alone_?"

She jerked her head towards the living room, where she knew Sango, Miroku, and Koga were eavesdropping. Inuyasha glanced over to their friends, and nodded to Kagome. He followed Kagome upstairs, sending a warning look to Sango, Miroku, and Koga.

They knew not to follow.

They entered a lavender room, full of Kagome's wonderful scent. Inuyasha took a moment to close his eyes and sniff it in silently.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, watching him with her head cocked to the side. He opened his eyes and chuckled nervously. She smiled. Before she could stop herself, she said the "Forbidden Word".

"Um, do you want to sit-"

THUD!

"-down?"

_**Downstairs**_

THUD!

"Sango, my dear, I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship." Miroku said, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Sango nodded. _Maybe Miroku really is a good boyfrien-_

"PERVERT!"

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome kneeled next to the stack of books Inuyasha had tripped over, trying to hold back her giggles. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid books." Inuyasha mumbled, peeling himself from the floor. He smiled a small grin at her.

Kagome helped Inuyasha into her bed. "Are you sure you're alright?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good. Now for my _important_ question."

She paused and continued.

"When it's just you and me, you act fairly sweet and considerate… Like you care." Kagome sighed.

_What's she trying to say?_ Inuyasha thought, confused. _What's she doing? Is she breaking up with me? Wait, no! We were never going out in the first place! _

Meanwhile, Kagome looked close to tears. "But around everyone else, you're just…just so _mean_ to me and- and it…really bugs me."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. She shook his shoulders with both hands. Now she was crying, her tears staining the pink bed sheets.

"My question is, why? Why do you do that, Inuyasha? You've _got to_ know that you're hurting me! Why do you want to hurt me so much if you care about me?" Kagome took a deep breath. She had said it.

Everything. Almost.

Except that she loved him.

Inuyasha stood up and crossed to her door. His hand rested on the doorknob. He looked down and spoke quietly. He then spoke the last words Kagome wanted to hear from him.

"What makes you think that I care about you?"

He opened the door and was about to walk out, when Kagome stood up with tears in her eyes. She clenched her right fist, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You do! Inuyasha, I can see it! You're eyes can tell me everything!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who had froze with his back to her.

She turned him around gently. "Inuyasha…"

She saw his eyes then. They had their strongest defenses up, making them look cold and lifeless. Kagome bit her lip and pulled his arms so that he was hugging her. He tensed and tried to pull away, but Kagome would have none of that, and held him tighter.

"Inuyasha…" She sniffed into his chest.

He pushed her away so that he could look at her. "Kagome?"

She looked up with puffy eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. She didn't even care if he didn't love her, she just wanted to pretend for the moment. Kagome knew now that he didn't.

Which explains how surprised she was when he kissed her back.

He put a hand on the back of her head, making the kiss deeper.

Then his eyes opened suddenly. _He was kissing Kagome!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! If someone found out about their feelings towards each other, the enemy could use Kagome as blackmail!

_No!_

Inuyasha pulled back abruptly, biting his lip. He let go of her as if she was on fire, making her bottom lip quiver.

"I-I-" He stammered. "I've gotta go." He said in a rush before running downstairs and out of the house, grabbing his brown coat.

Sango, Miroku, and Koga thought it best to leave Kagome alone, figuring that they had just had a major fight. They didn't know what really happened.

Upstairs, Kagome closed her door and threw herself face-first onto her bed, sobbing.

She knew why Inuyasha pulled away so quickly, for she just realized it.

They could never be together.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's Note: I know, I know! They kissed, but it was totally sad! Don't worry, it'll be a happy ending! But its not the end… not for a lot more chapters! **_

_**It seems that my other story, The Hanyou and the College Girl, also got some surprising stuff for the readers!**_

_**Pick a number between 1-10. That's how many reviews I want!**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**Does anyone know how to send me fan art? If you do, can you tell me, or send some to me? Thanks!**_


	10. Forever And Ever, Kagome

Disclaimer: I totally do NOT own Inuyasha!

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Eleven: Forever And Ever

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last time:**_

Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. She didn't even care if he didn't love her, she just wanted to pretend for the moment. Kagome knew now that he didn't.

Which explains how surprised she was when he kissed her back.

Then his eyes opened suddenly. _He was kissing Kagome!_ This wasn't supposed to happen! If someone found out about their feelings towards each other, the enemy could use Kagome as blackmail!

_No!_

Inuyasha pulled back abruptly, biting his lip.

"I-I-" He stammered. "I've gotta go."

Upstairs, Kagome closed her door and threw herself face-first onto her bed, sobbing.

She knew why Inuyasha pulled away so quickly, for she just realized it.

They could never be together.

_**This time:**_

"He did _what!"_ Sango screeched, pulling her hair out as far as she could without ripping it out of her head.

"He kissed me!" Kagome said simply, as if happened every day. She leaned forward on her bed. "Then he said, 'I've got to go', and he just…left!"

"Okay." Sango said thoughtfully, relaxing, albeit slightly. "Have you talked to him since?"

"Well…he _did _ask for the ketchup yesterday-"

"No, not _talked_ to him…_talked _to him. One-on-one. About…The Incident." Sango said, chewing her lip slightly.

Kagome shook her head mournfully. "No. I think he's avoiding me…"

Little did she know that Inuyasha was walking up to her door to have a simple, elegant, "chat" with Kagome, "accidentally" overheard their conversation. He frowned slightly. How did that woman _always _figure her out?

He listened in on the conversation again.

"Kagome…was that your first kiss?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome sighed the smallest of sighs. "Yeah. Maybe it's just because it was my first kiss, but…I really, _really_ lo…I mean, _like_, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened at what she almost said. Did she-?

Sango giggled and plopped down onto Kagome's bed. "Was it…nice?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Ho yeah."

Inuyasha smiled from the other side of the door and bit his lip. Those were the only words to describe the kiss…his _first_ kiss. There was just…no other way to describe the bliss that had come over him. Sango's words brought Inuyasha crashing back into reality.

"Is it like…or love?"

"I-I- Sango…I-" Kagome threw her hands into the air and stood. "I don't know!"

She sighed and sounded close to tears suddenly. "What if he doesn't…" Her voice caught; Inuyasha cursed mentally for not having better ears. She continued. "…me? What if…"

"Kagome." Sango interrupted. "Inuyasha cares about you, and loves you, more than you can even imagine."

Inuyasha smiled. The truth hurts, Kagome, don't it?

"Sango, I've made up my mind about him. I really, really l-"

Dumdumdumdum…The theme song for Law and Order played from Inuyasha's pocket. He cursed mentally at the timing. Inuyasha scrambled to press the answer button before Kagome recognized it as his cell phone.

He failed.

Kagome opened the door with her nose scrunched up, as if trying to convey that she wasn't just talking about Inuyasha. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled a mixture of hastily and sweetness and pressed the little green button. "Hello?"

Sango shot out of Kagome's room, saying to her with a wink, "Well, I'm going to meet Miroku! See you, lovebirds!"

Kagome scowled and waved Inuyasha in, who was mumbling into his phone. She closed the door and sat on her bed. Inuyasha pulled out the chair from Kagome's desk and sat in it backwards, resting his elbows on the top.

"Um-hum. Okay, bye." He finished off the conversation and put his phone in one of his green cargo pant pockets. He smiled apologetically that conveyed many emotions he couldn't explain. "Hey."

Kagome smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking down. She didn't know how cute it made her look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Hey. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. That was just Naraku. I got a job tonight."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood and scratched the back of his neck.

"We…can't do this, Kagome." Kagome looked up at him sadly.

"I know."

"If we do…you know what will happen." Inuyasha sat back down on her chair. "You could get hurt."

Kagome looked down. "I don't care."

"Kagome…"

"No!" She stood up and looked out her window, which was open. She closed it and shut the blinds. She turned back to Inuyasha. "I don't care!"

She sank to the floor with her head in her hands. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her, putting an awkward arm around her shoulders. He saw Kagome shake in silent sobs, and hugged her tightly, making her face smash into his chest. She looked up at him.

"Kagome…don't…" _Look at me like that._ She was about to say something but she didn't get to say it because a certain wolf walked into her room without knocking.

"Hey, Kagome, want to catch a movi-?" He stopped in mid-sentence. Inuyasha faintly growled at him, scrambling away from Kagome.

"Nice timing." Inuyasha said, a bit red in the face. He glanced to Kagome. She was running a hand through her hair, blushing furiously. She looked at Inuyasha, and in doing so, blushed even more when his eyes softened.

Koga, oblivious to their secret "connection", glared angrily at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, can I punch this guy's lights out?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As if you could."

Kagome stopped running her hand through her hair. "No, Koga, you may not."

"But he was forcing you-"

"I was not _forcing_ her to do anything!"

"Over to my bed!" Kagome carefully managed to avoid sitting Inuyasha, much to his like. "Both of you."

The teenage boys obeyed and say on the pink sheets, pouting.

Kagome smiled a sickening sweet smile and stood in front of with her hand on her hip. Inuyasha couldn't help notice how cute she looked when she stood like that.

"You," She said to Koga. "Butt out of my business."

"But-"

"No."

"You-"

"Zip it."

Koga clenched his jaw. A woman did _not _speak to him like that.

"And," Kagome continued, "Koga, knock before you come into my room. It's common courtesy."

"But I did-"

"What?" Kagome interrupted angrily.

"N-nothing." Koga said quickly, looking down.

"Good!" Kagome said cheerfully.

_**4 Hours later at 12:30a.m.**_

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

Inuyasha propped himself onto his elbows. He was lying down next to Kagome on her bed. The door was closed. Inuyasha was on the side with the wall, with Kagome cuddled up next to him. He searched for his courage to say his feelings, but found absolutely nothing.

"I…I have…weird…feelings about you."

Kagome laughed quietly. "Um, okay."

"What I mean is…" Inuyasha searched for the right words. He wasn't used to this stuff. "…Whenever I'm around you…I…don't know how to describe it."

Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's chest and smiled slightly. She knew what he was talking about. He smiled also, somehow knowing she was too, and hugged her, rubbing her back softly. He glanced briefly at the window, which was still covered.

Kagome grabbed fistfuls of his black shirt and smiled again, raising her head. "I understand completely, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped rubbing her back and hugged her tightly. Kagome rested her head on his chest again.

"You don't have to either." He whispered. "Stay with me, Kagome?"

She nodded in his chest. "I will forever, Inuyasha. You're going to stay with me, right?"

"Yes, forever and ever." He mumbled, starting to stroke her hair. Kagome smiled softly.

"Forever and ever." She mumbled sleepily. Her breathing soon became steady, which told Inuyasha that she had safely fallen asleep in his arms. He idly wondered if he should get up, but pushed the thought away when Kagome snuggled deeper into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly, reaching over and turning off her light.

She would be safe, if only for the night.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: FLUFF! Don't worry guys…more action coming up! More Naraku crap…okay, it's really late, and I'm tired, so sorry if the chapter's crappy…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**ATTENTION FAN ART PEOPLES!**_

_**Does anyone want to send fanart to me? It would be awesome if you did!**_


	11. Rain

Disclaimer: I hate whoever came up with the idea of disclaimers…but Inuyasha is hiding in my closet…

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Eleven: Rain

_**IMPORTANT! READ!**_

_**MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!**_

_**This chapter has a lot of flashbacks, but only because I had to make sure people understood the past.**_

_**I ADVISE EVERYONE TO REREAD CHAPTER FOUR TO ELEVEN! I REDID SOME THINGS!**_

_**8888888888XXXXXXXXXXXX888888888888888XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Last Time:**_

"We…can't do this, Kagome." Kagome looked up at him sadly.

"I know."

"If we do…you know what will happen." Inuyasha sat back down on her chair. "You could get hurt."

Kagome looked down. "I don't care."

"Kagome…"

"No!" She stood up and looked out her window, which was open. She closed it and shut the blinds. She turned back to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "I don't care!"

_**This Time:**_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?"

"Hello, Koga, this is your boss, Naraku." A voice answered, sounding like it was talking to a five year old. "Tell the assassins of the Higurashi Shrine to meet me in my office immediately."

"Alright…" Koga answered, shifting uncomfortably. It seemed like Naraku was…watching him, like he wasn't just talking on the phone with him. "Um, how do you know me?"

Silence came from the other end, then a clicking sound and a dial tone. Koga put the phone back onto its hook. "Creepy." He mumbled.

He ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room without knocking. He straightened his brown corduroys and white t-shirt while strutting over to her bed, where Kagome was currently sleeping soundly in. He knelt down next to her and shook her slightly.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up," Koga continued to shake her, but nothing was working. She wasn't dead, he thought as he sniffed her scent, just a heavy sleeper. Finally, he got an idea.

"Kagome!" He yelled in her ear. "There's doughnuts and coffee downstairs!"

Outside, in the hallway, Koga heard the occupants of the shrine sprint downstairs("I am the coffee monster!" "Miroku, shut up!"). He smirked.

Kagome sat up quickly with her eyes wide open. "Where!" She yelled instantly.

"Hey!" Miroku pouted, walking into Kagome's room with Sango a moment later. "There's no doughnuts down there."

Inuyasha walked in next, also pouting. He glared at Koga. "You mean, son of a-Hey! What're you doing in Kagome's room!"

Koga shrugged and glared back. "Are you just _jealous_, Inuyasha, because you didn't get here first?" He said, smirking arrogantly.

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why would I want to be around a creepy wench like _her?"_

"Hey!" Kagome protested, glaring at Inuyasha. "I am _not_ creepy!"

"You wanna make a bet on that?" Inuyasha argued back.

"You bet your-"

"Okay!" Sango interrupted. "Enough!"

Koga stood and suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" All eyes turned towards him. "Naraku called about ten minutes ago. He said that he needs us at his office immediately."

"**_IMMEDIATELY!"_** Everyone yelled in unison.

The next five minutes were hectic, with everyone trying to grab the hair-dryer, get in the shower-alone ("Miroku, you pervert!"), and finding things to wear. Since Koga had already been dressed and ready, he waited downstairs, right by the stairs.

Miroku came down next, wearing black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. He stood next to Koga and waited. After him came Inuyasha, mumbling to himself ("Stupid girls- I just needed to dry my hair."), and dressed in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. **_(Sigh)_**. He put on a light red coat and leaned against the staircase's banister, facing the opposite wall of the stairs. They waited…and waited.

"Why do women always take so long?" Inuyasha groaned, glancing at his watch.

Miroku shrugged. "To look good for us, I guess."

The men heard giggles as the two girls came down the stairs. "Yeah, you wish." Kagome said. "We just take a long time because…well, it's in our nature."

Kagome wore blue low-rise Mudd jeans and a green tank top with light green lace at the top, matched with green converse. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, letting a few strands of slightly curled hair fall to frame her face.

Sango wore black cargo pants and a dark pink t-shirt that said, "Back away slowly" in black lettering. Her hair was down and curled. Her vans were black and pink.

Even Inuyasha had to admit- to himself, of course- that it was worth the wait.

"L-let's go." Inuyasha said quickly, walking out the door. Kagome ran until she stood side-by-side with him. The rest of the group followed. Miroku smiled.

"I think that he likes her."

Sango smiled also. "Me, t-MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!"

SLAP!

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped walking and looked back at the same time to see a blushing Sango, Miroku cradling his cheek, and Koga glaring straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled slightly and bared his teeth, showing his fangs, but stopped when Kagome turned him back forward and started to walk again.

"Wench."

Kagome looked at him oddly. "What did you call me?"

"I said, Wench." Inuyasha sighed. "I could've beat that wolf to a pulp, but you had to get in the middle of it."

"Do it when we're not in a public place, okay?" Kagome let go of his arms and rubbed her arms, feeling a bit cold. She looked up to the sky, expecting to find what she saw ten minutes ago, which was a clear blue sky. Instead, she saw dark clouds and slight thunder booming in the distance. She stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped also and followed her gaze towards the sky.

_Plip…Plop…plip, plop…_

The cold rain came down harder with every drop. Inuyasha sat on a bench under a tree, and everyone except Kagome joined him. He hated the rain.

_Flashback_

_It was raining so hard. It was like a horror movie. The booming clouds, the cold rain, the lightning. And fifteen-year-old Inuyasha hated it. Worse, he had to stand out there while waiting for Naraku's enemy to show up._

_On the monkey bars of the elementary school on the corner of Leo St. and Garland Ave. **(If you don't get the connection, go back and read chapter six carefully.)**_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha swallowed hard at the memory. He missed them so much, though he would never tell.

He looked to the center of the sidewalk. People were scurrying into their cars or onto their bikes, hopeful to get home to their loved ones. The rain was coming down as hard anyone thought possible, but when you caught a raindrop, they were as soft as rose petals.

_**Oh, some scholar!**_

_**Oh, some sailor!**_

Kagome twirled around in the rain, letting herself get drenched. She had always loved the rain, and it rarely happened this time of year. She stopped spinning when she saw her friends staring at her. She smiled and walked slowly to them. **_Oh, some wise man from the skies._**

_**(From the ski-ies)**_

In a flash, a brown coat was placed over her shoulders. She turned around, half hoping that Inuyasha had put it on. She smiled, nonetheless, when she saw Koga staring back at her intensely.

"You'll catch a cold." He said.

Kagome nodded, pulling his coat tighter around her. The after affects of dancing in the rain had started to take place. Before she had realized it, Koga had his arm draped across her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined Koga's arm as Inuyasha's. When she opened them again, she found that Sango and Miroku had started walking again, Miroku giving Sango his jacket. Sango looked back at her best friend sadly. Kagome didn't know quite what she had meant until she looked to the bench again.

Inuyasha stared up at Koga and her, swallowing and clenching his jaw slightly. His golden eyes locked with Kagome's for a moment, before he tore his away and stood.

"Finish your love scene later. Right now we've got work to do." Inuyasha's voice cracked a little bit. His eyes wandered to Kagome's for a moment before he turned, stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and pulled up his coat's hood, walking away quickly.

_**Please, to tell a little pilgrim**_

_**Where the place called morning lies.**_

After he was out of earshot, Koga snorted. "As if you would ever be interested in a half-breed like _him_."

Kagome turned sharply. "Shut. Up. Before I hurt you." She took off his jacket, biting her lip at the sudden coldness of the air, and threw it into Koga's hands.

Inuyasha walked quickly towards Naraku's office, hardly noticing when he passed Sango and Miroku. Did she…_like _Koga? Who would like him? Did he do something wrong?

"Inuyasha!" A young woman's voice called. He looked behind him. Kagome was running up to him without Koga's jacket. This caused him to smirk slightly. She pushed through Sango and Miroku. When she got to him, he noticed she was shivering and took off his red coat and put it on her shoulders. It was so long it went down to her mid-thighs. Kagome looked up at him, smiling and pulling the coat tight around her body. "Thanks."

Inuyasha nodded and started walking again; Kagome did the same. After a few minutes, Kagome sighed.

"Are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha looked over at her. The weather had dropped very suddenly, though it was still raining hard, causing Kagome's cheeks to blush a rosy red. He tore his eyes from her and stared straight ahead.

"I'm not." He answered emotionlessly.

Kagome tangled her hands into the cuffs of Inuyasha's jacket and put her left hand to her temple. "Yes, you are. Just tell me already!"

When he didn't answer her, Kagome sighed and turned her head the opposite way. Suddenly, he spoke so quietly that she barely heard him.

"Why do you let him do that?"

"Who? Koga?" Inuyasha nodded slightly, still looking ahead. "I don't. He just… _does."_

"But that's the thing Kagome!" Inuyasha exploded, stopping and facing her angrily. "He does that! And you…you don't stop him!" He lowered his voice to a normal speaking voice. "What, you like being flattered like that?"

Kagome cocked her head. "No…I hate being flattered. It makes me uncomfortable…unless someone I _want _to flatter me flatters me." She looked him straight in the eyes.

_I hate this!_ Kagome thought sadly. _I can't even hold his hand, or hug him, or…I hate this!_

"I can't even protect you with it being suspicious." Inuyasha whispered, as if reading her thoughts.

_**Will there really be a morning?**_

_**Is there such a thing as day?**_

_**Could I see it from the mountains**_

_**If I was as tall as they?**_

They stared at each other's faces while they got soaked in the rain. Inuyasha couldn't help it, but he started comparing Kagome to his former love. A memory he kept close to him filled his mind with _her_.

_Flashback_

_A young girl of about thirteen ran through the fields of the meadow, laughing. "Come on, Inuyasha! Can you catch me?" She called. She turned around and smiled, running straight into her boyfriend._

"_What're you rambling on about?" He smirked. At the time, he was almost fourteen. "I can catch you anytime I want! You're slow!"_

_Kikyo stuck out her tongue at Inuyasha childishly and started running again. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her a few seconds later. He pulled her into a light kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Kikyo smiled slightly and started running again. She laughed loudly and sprinted into the woods._

"_Bet you can't catch me!"_

_End Flashback_

Kikyo…

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. _She looks…just like Kikyo._ Kagome scrunched up her forehead.

"What?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at her again, trying to look like he was happy. "Nothing."

As he started to walk again, he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. _Stop thinking about Kikyo…she's dead and she's not coming back. I killed her._ He clenched his fist but walked faster still.

_**Has it feet like water lilies?**_

_**Has it feathers like a bird?**_

_**Is it brought from famous countries of which I have never heard?**_

Kagome decided it was best to leave him be for now, and dropped back to walk with her other friends. Who was he thinking about? She wondered, cocking her slightly.

_**(You might think its taking them a long time to get to Naraku, and their wasting time…but it's only been about ten minutes since they left the house!)**_

Eventually, the group got to a tall building most of them recognized as Naraku's office, and walked in. The front desk secretary waved them on, and on they went. Squeezing into one elevator, the assassins of the Higurashi Shrine didn't make eye contact with anyone or spoke.

When the bell chimed for the thirty-first floor, they awkwardly tried to get out at the same time. _What is with our group lately?_ Sango thought when she saw Kagome turn away from Inuyasha, not looking him in the eye.

When they walked into Naraku's office, everyone took a seat in one of the six chairs set out in front of his desk.

Naraku sat in his black swivel chair and leaned back into it comfortably. "I have a mission for you." He eyed the men and women in front of him, starting from his left to his right.

Kagome was at the very end of his left. She had her head propped up by her hand. She looked like she was thinking of something important, or just daydreaming, because she was biting her lip. Sango sat next to her. She was eyeing her friend suspiciously, as if trying to read her mind.

Koga sat next to Sango. He just looked confused about something. Naraku raised an eyebrow. Maybe that's just how he always looks. Next to him sat Miroku, who was looking in a subtle way at Inuyasha, while biting his thumb's fingernail.

Inuyasha puzzled Naraku. His arm rested on the arm of his chair, and he was running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Naraku couldn't figure out what Inuyasha was thinking; there was too many motions written across his face. Resentment, hate, sadness, loneliness, love, emptiness and a mix of other emotions Naraku didn't even know existed.

He cleared his throat and continued his mini-speech. "I need you to do a terrorist attack on a train. One or two of you will do." Inuyasha's ears twitched to indicate that he was listening. The rest just lolled their eyes towards Naraku. "In three days, a man named Nakitao will be on a train, heading towards Kyoto. You are to blow the train up, with him on it. We don't want you to be killed, so get off before the deed is done. Alright?" He snapped loudly. Everyone jumped and nodded. "Let's see…" He looked at the people in front of him. "Inuyasha and Sango, you pair up for this one." When no one reacted except nodding slightly, Naraku sighed and waved his right hand toward the door. "You may leave."

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha stood and walked out the door silently. They headed to the shrine quietly. It was still raining hard. Inuyasha barely noticed, and neither did anyone else.

_**Will there really be a morning?**_

_**8888888888888**_

_**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I have a life too!So you finally found out who "her" was: Kikyo. If you didn't read the Author's Note in the beginning of the chapter, then I will repeat it again:**_

_**I ADVISE EVERYONE TO REREAD CHAPTER FOUR TO ELEVEN! I REDID SOME THINGS!**_

_**For example, Kikyo is no longer a bad guy…as you read in this chapter, she is dead. Yura is replacing the character I made Kikyo. You will BARELY see Yura in the rest of the story!**_

_**PLEASE SEND ME FANART! I AM REALLY INTRESTED!**_

_**Can I please have…11 reviews? I want to know what I should do next…**_

_**Cyas!**_


	12. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I do own my own manga (eh…it's not published or anything.)! If you have time, check it out (along with fanfic from here) at this websiteà http/ Go to The Ancient.

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter twelve: Confrontations

_**Last time:**_

"I need you to do a terrorist attack on a train. One or two of you will do." Inuyasha's ears twitched to indicate that he was listening. The rest just lolled their eyes towards Naraku. "In three days, a man named Nakitao will be on a train, heading towards Kyoto. You are to blow the train up, with him on it. We don't want you to be killed, so get off before the deed is done. Alright?"

"Inuyasha and Sango, you pair up for this one."

_**This time:**_

The next day was awkward, with dinners of takeout food being eaten in silence, only speaking to say "pass the soy sauce". Sometimes, Inuyasha took his noodles, poured some sauce on it, and took it to his room without saying a word. It broke Sango's heart to see her best friend handing Inuyasha takeout, only to be on the verge of tears when he grabbed it and took it upstairs.

The next night Inuyasha snatched his takeout pizza and shoved past Kagome, hitting her shoulder enough to make her loose balance, even though he caught her hand before she fell. That was the last and final straw for Sango. After Kagome took her food, she ran upstairs and slammed her door. When Miroku and Sango walked past her room they heard soft sobs.

"That is _it_!" Sango hissed, making a beeline past Miroku and to Inuyasha's room.

"Sango…" Miroku warned, heading after her. "You know what will-"

"_No!"_ She interrupted, turning around to face him. "That hanyou has a lot of explaining to do."

With those words, she opened Inuyasha's door without knocking and slammed the door behind her, leaving Miroku in the hallway, staring at the spot Sango had gone.

"_**Take me/and let me in/Don't break me/ and shut me out…" --Take Me, by Papa Roach**_

_Why…does it have to be this way?_ Kagome asked herself, sobbing into her pillow. She lifted her head and stared at her pink-laced pillow. _I hate…this stupid pillow. I hate everything!_

She stood abruptly and, glancing idly at her closed window and blinds, went to her stereo. She pressed play, wondering what CD she had left in there. She smiled wryly when she realized what it was, and turned the volume up so she could drown out the rest of the world.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you/ 50 thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you/ and you still won't hear me**_

_**Scene Change**_

Inuyasha grabbed his takeout and pushed past Kagome. Apparently, he pushed her too hard, for she lost balance. He caught her wrist and steadied her before he ran up the steps two at a time and into his room. His head screamed, _You jerk! She was just being nice to you!_ He ignored it and shut his door.

He heard light footsteps run up the stairs and to what seemed like Kagome's room, its door slammed. He cursed himself for getting the room next to hers. He sat on his bed and was about to put his pizza in his mouth, but, inches from his lips, set the pizza back on its paper plate ad stood up, about to go to Kagome's room. He reached his door before his ears picked up crying from the woman next door. His ears flattened against his head. Did he make her cry again?

He shook his head and went to his stereo- or, better yet, Sota's old stereo- and placed a CD into it. Inuyasha faintly heard music from Kagome's room and swallowed. He clicked to track number two and turned it up as loud as it could go. Who cared if anyone complained?

_**I'm not listening/ not anymore**_

_**The more I learn/ the more I ignore**_

_**I'm not listening/ not anymore**_

_**The more I hear the more I ignore**_

His door swung open and slammed shut; he looked up to see Sango, looking furious. "What did you-"

"Get out of my room." Inuyasha said.

Sango snorted. "As if. I can't believe you-"

"I said, _get out!_" Inuyasha bellowed over his music. His eyes were outlined in red. Sango didn't know what that meant, but she figured it wasn't time to talk. She turned on her heal and stomped out the door and into her room.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, pleased when he felt the red vanishing from his eyes; it would not take over, not again.

_**Scene change**_

Miroku heard shouting coming from the other side of the door. He swallowed; why couldn't everyone just stay out of everyone else's business? If Inuyasha was too stubborn to admit his feelings, that's his and Kagome's problem, not Sango's and the rest of the world's.

"_Get out!"_ Inuyasha screamed. Miroku shook his head and trudged slowly to his room. Once he closed his bedroom door, he leaned heavily against it and sank to the floor with his head buried in his hands. _Go away!_ He screamed to memories that had arisen when he heard Inuyasha yell again.

_**Flashback**_

_His mother turned around hurriedly, her ebony hair whipping at her face beautifully. "'Roku, honey, stay under your bed and don't come out."_

"_But mommy-" Eleven-year-old Miroku interrupted._

"_No, sweetie. **Stay under your bed and don't come out.** Understand, darling?" She tucked his growing black hair behind his ear and smiled when he nodded. She made a mental note to get his hair trimmed after this was done; that is, if she lived through this._

"_Kaoru!" _

_She glanced over her shoulder worriedly, and turned back to her son. She smiled the best she could with tears threatening to spill from her violet eyes. She lifted the comforter that dragged slightly to the ground and pushed Miroku under the bed gently. She kissed him on the forehead softly._

"_I love you, honey."_

"_Mom-"_

"_Shh…Miroku, I wanted to tell you something very quickly, honey. This man is a bad man-"_

"_Dad?" The boy asked._

_She swallowed. How does she tell her eleven-year-old son that the man he had lived with wasn't even related to them? "Yes, sweetie, dad. Just…stay here, and don't come out."_

"_Mommy?" He asked, using a name he only whispered on lonely nights. _

"_Kaoru, get the hell out here now!" A man's voice bellowed, sounding closer then before._

_Kaoru bit her lip and smiled to her darling son. "I love you, honey." She whispered before pulling the comforter in front of his eyes. Miroku felt heavy footsteps walking into the room._

_Kaoru faced the evil monster who had been abusing her for the past month. "Yes?"_

_The man growled, "I am going to kill you, woman." He took a step towards her; she stepped back. "Divorce? **Divorce**?" He chuckled menacingly. "Woman, we had a deal. Remember the whorehouse, Kaoru?"_

_Every muscle in her body tensed. His hand was at her throat before she could even react. She was lifted off the ground a few inches before she was thrown the opposite way of the bed and slammed into the door frame. In the process, her silver necklace was broken off her neck and dropped to the floor._

_Her 'monster' grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the room and threw her down the stairs. She rolled down them like a rag doll. Miroku knew he couldn't stay there anymore. He had to get away. **That's what mom would want, **he thought as he peeked from under the bed for anybody in the room. He scrambled out and grabbed his mother's necklace before opening the window and climbing down the side of the house, thankful he hadn't taken off his shoes from when he had gotten home from school. He passed the mailbox, tears streaming down his face, as he heard his mother's last scream._

_**End Flashback **_

_**Scene Change**_

_**I'm going under/ drowning in you/ I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through/ I'm going under**_

Kagome sat on her bed, unsure of what to do. She heard music from the other room- Inuyasha's room. Then she heard yelling and a door slamming. She got up and turned her music off before she opened her door and walked nervously towards Inuyasha's room. She knocked. When nobody answered, she opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Kagome screamed; standing there, staring at her, was a shirtless Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide and she turned to run out the door but rammed into it, since she had shut it just a moment ago. She held her nose. Inuyasha quickly pulled on his t-shirt.

"What is it with no knocking around here?" He muttered, mostly to himself. Kagome turned around and leaned on the door.

"I _did_ knock. Maybe you didn't hear me."

"Yeah, _maybe_."

An awkward silence spread for a moment before Kagome broke it. "So, um, want to tell me what you're hung up on?"

"I'm not hung up on anything, Kagome." She shivered slightly, some of it because she was cold, and the rest because Inuyasha had said her name that _way._

She sighed and lied back on his bed comfortably. "Yeah, you are. When you look at me now, you look like you're comparing or something." She propped herself up on her elbows and met his eyes. "Who are you comparing me to, Inuyasha?"

"No one!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Kagome screamed back. Inuyasha closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, bitch."

"What did you call me?" Kagome hissed, clenching her fists. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I said, _bitch_."

"You…" Kagome tried to think of a word to describe him. "moron!"

He scoffed. Kagome smirked. "Inuyasha…" He turned, his eyes slightly softer. She smiled and walked to him, grabbing his arm lightly. She leaned in as if to kiss him, and when he got close enough, Kagome wound up and kicked. Inuyasha doubled over on pain. He cursed loudly.

"Toodles!" Kagome said cheerfully, shutting the door on her way out.

**_ I am an alien! Really!_**

Inuyasha and Sango met up in the train station's McDonalds to eliminate all suspicions. They both wore gloves. When their characters they played decided to travel together, Sango and Inuyasha, a.k.a. Awashima and Yoshiro, started talking code.

"So, Awashima, where are you traveling to?" Inuyasha asked. In code, he meant, _We'll get off the train the stop before Nakitao._

"Kyoto." _All right._

"Me too." _Let's go._

They got up from their seats and threw out their fries and hamburgers, walking to the train. Inuyasha carried the bomb in his black bag, which he planned to leave in an unnoticeable place, under a seat on the train.

"_The doors are now closing, departing from Tokyo to Kyoto. Hold on tight folks."_ The announcer boomed over the microphone.

Inuyasha and Sango sat in the corner in the back, looking for the man named Nakitao.

From the side of her mouth, Sango said quietly, "Ever feel bad after you kill people?"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw slightly and raised his head a little higher. "Never."

"Me, neither." Sango lied. She spotted a man to fit Naraku's descriptions of tall, handsome, blond haired, black eyed man. "Here's our mystery man."

Inuyasha stared subtly at the man. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and black shiny shoes. Setting the black bag on the floor, Inuyasha slid it under the seat with his foot. For some reason, the act reminded him of Kagome.

"Kagome…" He whispered, not realizing he had said it aloud until he saw Sango staring at him. "What?"

"What is going on?" Sango demanded, staring Inuyasha down. "What did you do to my best friend, who is normally so cheery and sickeningly hyper? She's in love with you, can't you see that?"

**_I do too. _**Inuyasha, still not looking at her, muttered, "The train's gonna leave soon and we can't afford to be suspicious."

"Forget about the stupid train for one second!" Sango hissed, clenching her fists tightly. Inuyasha looked to her and shook his head before turning back to face front. He couldn't tell Sango- or anyone, for that matter- his secrets. Not even Kagome. Sango sighed and turned back. He would talk eventually, even if she had to choke it out of him.

The passengers boarded the train, unaware of the outcome of this simple train ride. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel pity for them. They never even had a chance to say goodbye to their families and friends. All because someone's boss wanted someone who happened to be on the same train as them to be blown up. He choked back some mucus in the back of his throat. These type of missions were the ones he dreaded the most; taking away the lives of innocent bystanders.

"You don't even trust her, do you?" Sango asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked down and rolled his shoulders a little bit to relieve the tension.

"I'm not allowed."

"What's that supposed to-" Sango was cut off when the train jerked to a stop, announcing their arrival to a town close to Tokyo. They stood and walked calmly off the train. They were out of the building, back to the Higurashi Shrine, and watching television by the time the urgent news of a train bombing had reached reporter's ears.

_**(END CHAPTER)**_

_**Author's note: I know I haven't updated since…late September, but you'll all forgive me because you love me, right? Right? This chapter wasn't what you called "action", but it was something other than all the mushy Inuyasha and Kagome stuff, so guys, you'll be happy right? **_

_**On a SPECIAL side note to reviewers: **_

_**SlummyRedDragon: Where are you? I haven't heard from you for a WHILE.**_

_**Nurse-Katai: You are the reviewer of the update! It's totally sweet that you check everyday. )**_

_**Can you guys review please? Maybe get me up to 100? That's only eight reviews people! P Cyas!**_


	13. Memories

Author's note: Here's your guys' update! All I need is ONE MORE review! 99! Sorry, I'm a bit obsessed…anyways. It's been so hectic lately (as in the past two months ) that I had to go and reread my last chapter for this story…So…I made two new stories while I purposely ignored this story. I really had no idea what to do for this next chapter. So pleeeease tell me some requests or what you think would be cool to happen and I'll try to work it into the story and that will make me update faster…

By the flipping way, I spilled ginger ale on my keyboard when I had the stomach flu, and now all the keys are sticky. Ick. Oh, and I have a wicked cough that doesn't seem to want to make a life of its own outside my throat…Also! Go check out iluvWHR . Just type her name in the search box thingie.

Wow…I sure wrote a lot of things. That's what happens when I'm away for almost three months exactly. Hope you like this and don't review! (Heehee, reverse physiology…)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer: I'm still working on my secret plans to capture Inuyasha!

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter thirteen: Wherever

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Last time: (and I KNOW you need a recap!)**_

An awkward silence spread for a moment before Kagome broke it. "So, um, want to tell me what you're hung up on?"

"I'm not hung up on anything, Kagome."

_**X**_

"Who are you comparing me to, Inuyasha?"

"No one!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why are you yelling?" Kagome screamed back.

_**X**_

"You don't even trust her, do you?" Sango asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked down and rolled his shoulders a little bit to relieve the tension.

"I'm not allowed."

"What's that supposed to-" Sango was cut off when the train jerked to a stop, announcing their arrival to a town close to Tokyo. They stood and walked calmly off the train. They were out of the building, back to the Higurashi Shrine, and watching television by the time the urgent news of a train bombing had reached reporter's ears.

_**X**_

_Have you fallen in a black hole?_

_Somewhere there's a universe of missing things_

_What happened to the good times?_

_What happened to the moments when we had so much?_

_Where's the love?_

-"Black Hole" by Lindsey Lohan

_**This time:**_

"_You've failed me again, bitch!" He screamed throwing her down the stairs. In a millisecond, he was above her, pressing his foot into her cheek. _

"_S-stop…" She whimpered weakly._

_The man laughed, his eyes shadowed. His foot applied more pressure onto her face. "'Stop'. Stop? Stop! You want me to STOP!"_

_His foot left her face, leaving an imprint. She silently prayed he would leave her alone. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she hissed at the feeling of cold tears against burning skin as he grabbed her wrists with one hand, lifted her, and slammed her into the stairway wall, making a dent. Holding her wrists, he forcibly wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned in next to her ear, breathing hot breath._

"_Your father isn't here to protect you anymore. Your mother married me. But she's on a trip to the Americas right now, and for the next week." His tongue darted out and licked her ear, nibbling at her lobe. _

_He pressed her against the wall harder and let go of her legs, which stayed around his waist. He still held her wrists above her head. With his free hand, he started to slowly move her underwear aside…_

"_P-p-please….stop…stop…don't hurt me again…." Was all she managed to choke out the next few minutes._

Kagome sat up straight in bed, screaming. Almost instantly, Inuyasha had slammed open the door and was at the foot of her bed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, worry sweeping his face. He moved to her side.

She tried to take deep, even breaths. She stared at Inuyasha for only a second before throwing herself into his unexpected arms and sobbing. "It w-wasn't a d-dream, Inu…yasha," She cried. "He…it was so real!"

Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small frame. After her sobs reduced to sniffles, he asked quietly, "Kagome, who did what to you? What isn't a dream?"

Kagome tensed slightly and pulled away from him. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha nodded and searched her face for any clues before capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss which made Kagome forget momentarily about her memories and pull his head towards her, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha cupped the side of her face with his calloused hand. He pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jaw line and neck. Something seemed to snap in Kagome when she tensed visibly and pulled away from him. He gave her a questioning look, obviously hurt.

Kagome shook her head slightly and gave him a chaste kiss. "Will you…stay with me tonight? I-I'm scared."

Inuyasha merely nodded and started to slide under covers next to her. She scooted into his embrace and fell asleep quickly, knowing Inuyasha would protect her. It took him a bit longer to fall asleep, still shocked with his actions and even more surprised everyone hadn't woken up. He rolled his head to the side and rested it on Kagome's head before breathing in her scent deeply and joining her in sleep.

**X**

**The next morning**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, reaching up to cover her mouth and stopping abruptly when she realized her arm was on top of something. More specifically, someone's chest. She sat up, careful not to wake the person sleeping next to her. She smiled slightly when she saw it was Inuyasha and reached to brush some of his silver hair out of his face. She was thoroughly surprised to find how silky and soft it was.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open suddenly. He softened his expression a little and gently grabbed her hand. Sitting up, he let the covers fall to his waist, which Kagome suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing any clothing except boxers. _Tight_ boxers….

Kagome blushed and took her hand back. "Um…" She stuttered, glancing down at his boxers.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised for a moment before following her gaze to his clothing and standing up quickly, one hand lying across his stomach and the other running through his hair, trying to smooth it. Kagome stood up, too.

"Inuyasha, I-" She started before he silenced her by pressing his lips lightly to hers. He supported her head by holding his left hand at the back of her neck. As she started to respond, he pressed against her mouth harshly before pulling away and caressed her hair and the side of her face.

Kagome rested her forehead on his and gently stroked his silvery ear on top of his head. His eyes drifted closed and he started to kiss her neck. Her eyes closed also.

"K…Kikyo…." He mumbled against Kagome's skin. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away roughly, but still holding his shoulders. Her eyes sparked with anger and suspicion.

"Who. Is. Kikyo." She ground out through clenched teeth, her nails digging into Inuyasha's shoulders. He tried to swallow, finding it hard to do when his throat was clenched so tightly.

Before he could say anything to make her mad, he ripped away from her grip, slammed open the door, and quickly walked into his room, leaving Kagome with the burning question of who Kikyo was.

_**X**_

Inuyasha pulled on a plain red t-shirt and black jeans before snatching his socks and shoes. After they were on his feet, he strode to his door and opened it, coming face to face with Miroku, who was not looking very happy with him.

"Kagome-sama is crying in her room with only Sango trying to console her. May I ask why the only words we can decipher are 'Inuyasha' and 'Kikyo'?" He glared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath as if about to explain a very long story before exhaling quickly with a feigned surprised look on his face. "I have no idea Miroku. Maybe it was a bad dream?"

Miroku tilted his head slightly before narrowing his eyes. "Kagome is crying. Why aren't you with her, helping her get better?" He stepped closer to Inuyasha so they were nose-to-nose. "What did you do to change this woman so much?"

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Inuyasha screamed defensively. Miroku was about five inches shorter than him, but he looked intimidating. He smiled slightly and stepped back.

"Remember, Inuyasha, this girl is only seventeen years old. She may be smart academically, but do you know what? She confided in Sango that she has never been in love before you. Kagome-sama is fragile and not to be toyed with. Lying to her or stretching the truth will not help either of you." Miroku turned smoothly and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen, smirking at the way Inuyasha just stood dumbly in his doorway.

_**X**_

_She picked at her food, uncomfortably aware that her stepfather was watching her hungrily. She snapped her head up and met his eyes dangerously._

"_Am I just that fascinating to watch eat, or are you just not hungry?"_

_He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. His fork clanked onto the plate as he stood. Her mother watched timidly as her husband gently grabbed her daughter's arm and started to drag her to her room._

"_Akaka, I'm going to teach your daughter a lesson…" He called over his shoulder. _

_Once they were in the girl's bedroom, he closed and locked her door, throwing her onto her bed. He crawled on top of her and pulled his pants down, along with hers._

_She struggled weakly, pushing him away only to be overpowered. "Please…Onigumo…don't…please…STOP!" She screamed as pain ripped through her lower half. Her stepfather just chuckled._

"_Shh…just be a good girl and don't scream, Kikyo…don't scream too loud…"_

_**X**_

It was days after Inuyasha muttered the name Kikyo, hours after Sango and Koga had finally left her side. Another vision entered her mind. It almost seemed as if it was a memory, but Kagome never had a stepfather named Onigumo and she was never raped. What was strange was that the girl in her "memories" was named Kikyo. _It can't be…_Kagome shook that thought out of her head. It had to be another Kikyo. It wasn't a terribly uncommon name.

She stood shakily and padded down the staircase. At the bottom, she looked to the wall and saw a small dent. Her eyes widened as she pressed her fingertips to it. Her dream came flooding her mind, and she noticed how similar the staircases looked.

"N-no…" She whispered, pulling her hand back and clutching it to her chest. "It can't be…"

Kagome shuddered and walked into the living room. As soon as she spotted the couch, another memory invaded her head…

_**X**_

_The beautiful girl of fourteen lounged on the beat up red couch, flipping through the channels. Her legs laid on a boy about the same age's lap, with his arms laying protectively over them. The girl turned her head to the side, stopping on a certain channel._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_The boy drew his eyes from the television and locked his violet eyes with her gray ones. "Hm?"_

"_Onigumo's going to be home soon…" She watched as he smiled in a reassuring way. She sat up, her legs still resting on his. She twirled an idle piece of Inuyasha's black hair around her finger._

_He brought a hand to her cheek. She looked up and met his eyes. "I'll get you out of this hellhole soon, Kikyo. I promise. The way…the way he beats you, it just…makes me sick."_

_Kikyo nodded and cast her eyes downward, letting go of his hair. Inuyasha wiped away the single tear that fell with his thumb. She looked up again. They closed the gap between their lips and refused to break away until they heard a car door slam._

"_He's home." She whispered. Inuyasha kissed her once more before running quickly up to her room and climbing out the window, taking one last glance at her house before reluctantly running in the direction of his own house._

_**X**_

Kagome snapped out of the memory and slumped to the floor, staring at the torn couch with horror.

How..?

How was that…human…Inuyasha?

She had originally come downstairs for something to eat, but at the moment she wasn't feeling too hungry. The image of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing passionately resurfaced. Kagome felt a slight stab at her chest. She sat in the middle of the floor for what seemed like eternity before finding enough strength to stand. She turned shakily and walked into a body. She screamed so loud Inuyasha had to cover his ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. Kagome looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes.

"What happened to Kikyo and Onigumo?" She asked seriously, shaking slightly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How…?"

The room was starting to spin for Kagome. She was getting too dizzy to stand. Her legs failed her and Inuyasha thankfully caught her and picked her up bridle style, carrying her back to her room carefully.

He set her down on her bed and leaned over her, feeling her forehead for a fever. Kagome put her right hand on his chest softly. His eyes darted to meet hers and a memory came back to her…

_**X**_

"_I-Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered, resting her right hand on his chest and relaxing against her pillows and sheets. Inuyasha kissed her collarbone softly and lifted himself off her a little._

_He brushed some hair away from her sweaty face. "Are…are you okay?"_

_Kikyo smiled. "Yeah. I'm just…tired."_

_Inuyasha returned the smile. "Okay. I love you, Kikyo." He whispered as he laid back on top of her. _

"_I…I love you, too, Inuyasha." Kikyo silently thanked the gods that her mother and Onigumo had taken a weekend trip to Kyoto and they weren't here. Tears started to well up in her gray eyes. "Are you going to stay with me?"_

_Inuyasha lifted his head and gave her a concerned look. "Of course I am. I love you. We're…we're gonna be together forever, Kikyo. Right? Isn't that what you want, too?"_

_Kikyo nodded. "Of course. I never want to leave you."_

_Inuyasha smiled and met her lips in a kiss that spoke of gentleness, softness, passion, and true love. They fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware that this was the last time they would ever hold each other._

_**X**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "…And then…she died, didn't she?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Who? Kikyo? When?"

"After you two…showed your love to each other." Kagome blushed, wanting to avoid using the word sex.

Inuyasha leaned back from her face and her hand dropped from his chest. "How…how do you know that? Wait, how do you even know I loved a woman named Kikyo?"

Kagome ignored his questioning. "You really did love her?"

Inuyasha's angry face faded quickly into undeniable sadness. "Hai, I loved her. I…love…her." He drew in a shaky breath as he fought back tears. "I…I'm sorry, Kagome." He said hurriedly, rushing out of the room before she could see his tears.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

And I bet all of you thought those were KAGOME'S memories, didn't you? Next chapter coming soon!


	14. I'm Waiting

Author's note: I know, a sooner update than usual….don't complain. Grab some tissues for this one. It's mostly Inuyasha and Kagome stuff this chapter again, but it's also a Naraku thing. Heehee. I have a new obsession. drum roll The All American Rejects! Ob-ses-sed. Totally. For fans of The Hanyou and the College Girl, chapter won't be up for another week-ish. The Valentine's day dance is tomorrow and I'm going with my boyfriend, so I'll be a bit preoccupied.

I was just wondering if anyone gets picked on at school/work for liking anime or Inuyasha or whatever. My school is incredibly prejudiced and think all anime/manga is Pokemon or Yu-gi-oh!. I ignore most of it though.

Anyways, back on subject. Enjoy!

_**X**_

Disclaimer: HA! You think I own him? That's funny.

The Assassins

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter fourteen

_**X**_

"Down there, you go always  
See if I care faded  
Down, don't you know where I'll be  
'Cuz I'm here, on my own  
Waiting, when I'm waiting  
(don't you know)  
I've been here before, and I don't care where I'm going  
So I'll be, waiting (waiting)  
When I'm waiting (don't you know)  
I'll tell you once more  
That, as long as you're gone"

-"I'm Waiting" by (guess who?) The All American Rejects

_**X**_

_**Last time:**_

Her eyes closed also.

"K…Kikyo…." He mumbled against Kagome's skin.

_**X**_

_She struggled weakly, pushing him away only to be overpowered. "Please…Onigumo…don't…please…STOP!" She screamed as pain ripped through her lower half. Her stepfather just chuckled._

"_Shh…just be a good girl and don't scream, Kikyo…don't scream too loud…"_

_**X**_

"_Onigumo's going to be home soon…" She watched as he smiled in a reassuring way. She sat up, her legs still resting on his. She twirled an idle piece of Inuyasha's black hair around her finger._

_He brought a hand to her cheek. She looked up and met his eyes. "I'll get you out of this hellhole soon, Kikyo. I promise. The way…the way he beats you, it just…makes me sick."_

_Kikyo nodded and cast her eyes downward, letting go of his hair. Inuyasha wiped away the single tear that fell with his thumb._

_**X**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "…And then…she died, didn't she?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Who? Kikyo? When?"

_**This time:**_

The streets were dark and damp, glistening with the aftermath of yet another rainstorm. The hanyou and girl walked past a group of teenagers smoking. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his jean jacket pockets rather violently, and Kagome hugged herself tighter. Their shoes padded softly on the concrete.

Kagome glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He had been ignoring her since Kikyo's memories were revealed to her. _'Since he said he was still in love with her,'_ She thought bitterly.

It had gone back to how it was before. Inuyasha came downstairs only to get food or perform an assassination. Kagome hadn't even gone out of her room. A bathroom was attached to her room, so she could have stayed there for over a week.

Inuyasha's fingers strained in his jean jacket, longing to reach for Kagome, to touch her, love her. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, frowning at her appearance. She looked thinner than normal. He could almost see her ribs, and he could fit a hand around her arm if he wanted. She had been eating, but only a little. Her voice did not have the sparkle it used to. Not that he noticed it when she was talking to him, because she hadn't said one word to him since he confessed his feelings for Kikyo.

He worried for Kagome. He sniffed and frowned again. There was no scent of food on her lips, which meant she hadn't eaten for at least twenty-four hours. The scent had already worn off. He also noticed the faint scent of tears on her. He felt incredibly guilty, knowing she cried herself to sleep every night because of him.

They passed a lamppost and it flickered slightly before turning off abruptly, leaving the darkened street even darker. It was completely silent on the street. Kagome didn't try to start conversation, and neither did Inuyasha.

Turning into an old, rundown alley, Inuyasha kept walking until he found a door to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. He opened it and stepped inside, letting the door shut behind him and leaving Kagome outside. She took a deep breath to stop the tears and followed him inside.

Sultry music filled the room, with dancers strutting around with drinks and lying across men's laps, smiling and laughing. Kagome spotted Inuyasha immediately, walking to a table in the back, hidden and free of any dancers.

She took off her trench coat and slid gracefully next to the man Inuyasha sat across from. His head turned slowly and he smiled. Kagome straddled the man.

"What's your name?" She asked seductively. He downed the shot and licked his lips.

"Kogi Sakamaki."

"Ooh. Well, _Sakamaki-sama_, how 'bout we drink?" Kagome purred, taking two glasses from Inuyasha, with one poisoned and the other regular water. She purposely avoided his face and handed Sakamaki his poisoned drink, smiling.

He took it and drank it in one sip.

Kagome sipped her water carefully and stood. "Bye, Sakamaki-sama." She whispered, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Inuyasha quickly followed.

Once they were outside and in the street, she felt alone again. There was a sad emptiness inside of her that seemed like it could never be filled.

"You….did a good job, I guess." Inuyasha said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome nodded in response.

She heard him sigh. They walked to the Higurashi Shrine silently. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, throwing her jacket on the couch. Inuyasha followed and put his coat next to hers. She turned away from him and started in the direction of her room. He grabbed her hand and spun her so she was face him. She looked down at his hand before being thrown into another flashback.

"_She's losing it!" The doctor screamed. He put the pads over her chest. "Clear!" _

_Inuyasha watched through the see-through glass with his hands pressed against it. He stared at Kikyo sadly and all the doctors trying to help her. "Kikyo…" He whispered._

_He stayed in that same spot staring at Kikyo for an hour before finally walking into the room just in time to hear her doctor._

"_Time of death, ten sixteen P.M., December twenty-fourth, two-thousand two." _

_The doctor wrote it in his notepad and turned, almost running into a fifteen-year old boy. He smiled gently. "Are you related?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "Boyfriend." He said, barely a whisper._

"_Oh." The doctor said, shaking his head. He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Did Ms. Kikyo ever inform you of being raped?"_

_His head snapped quickly to the doctor. "What? Kikyo was never raped!"_

"_I'm afraid so. By her stepfather. DNA matched." Seeing Inuyasha's face of disbelief, he sighed. "I'll leave you to talk."_

_As soon as he had gone, Inuyasha sat in the chair on the left side of Kikyo's bed. He took her hand gently and ran the other hand through his hair. He looked down at his dead girlfriend._

"_Kikyo, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, bringing her hand to his face, making it wet with his tears. "I could've done….something." He paused and kissed her hand. "I love you, Kikyo, I always will."_

Kagome ripped away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

Before he could react, she was already slamming her bedroom door closed. Inuyasha slowly and carefully knocked.

"Go away!" She yelled.

He opened her door and stepped inside, closing it behind him softly. "Kagome, I--"

"Uh-uh!" She yelled, burying her face into her pillow and shaking her head. "Don't even think of trying to say those things when you will always love her! You won't hurt me again!"

"You're right, I won't!" Inuyasha yelled back, now kneeling next to her bed. She took her face out of the pillow and looked at him. "I never have ever tried to hurt you on purpose, Kagome."

"But you di--"

"I know I did. But I never tried to do it."

He watched as Kagome turned her back to him, facing the wall. "Please leave me alone." She whispered. He nodded and forcefully dragged himself to his room, leaving Kagome to cry herself to sleep yet again.

_**XXXXX**_

The next day, Kagome pretended like nothing had happened and came downstairs to eat. Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha were all sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "You're going to eat?"

She nodded. "Anything new happen?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to Sango.

Koga cleared his voice. "Kagome, my woman, as much as I hate to leave you and your lovely home, Naraku finds it inconvenient to live with you. He bought an apartment for me just a few blacks away. I will be leaving today at noon. I'm sorry."

Kagome stood and walked to Koga, hugging him. "I'll miss you, Koga. Things will be…different without you here."

She pulled away and made her breakfast before sitting down again. About an hour later, Koga was packed and out the door. Kagome waved and smiled before shutting the door. She turned to find Inuyasha.

"Move." She said.

"Please, maybe?" He teased. She frowned at him.

"No. Move."

"Kagome." he said in a suddenly serious tone. She stopped and looked up at him. "I need to tell you something."

She gulped. "Okay."

He took a deep breath before starting. "I want you to know that I will always love Kikyo," She winced, "and she has a special place in my heart as the first woman I loved. Even though I still love her, and probably always will, even just a little--"

Kagome didn't wait for him to finish. She pushed past him angrily and up to her room, not bothering to shut the door as she rummaged through her closet for her duffel bag. Inuyasha appeared in her doorway to see her stuffing clothes into her bag.

"Kagome, where--?"

"Go away. This is none of your business." She said, not even bothering to look up at him.

"It _is_ my business when it concerns you, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. "First, you're almost to the point of anorexia, and now you're packing clothes- _your_ clothes- into a duffel bag. What's making you do this? Was it something I di--"

"It's everything you did, Inuyasha!" She exploded. "Every time you said my name or Kikyo's name, every kiss you ever gave me, every sweet word, every time you've ever been a self-centered, arrogant jerk to me, you've made me fall more and more in love with you, and you just can't see it! You never say anything to ever give me a hint about _anything_, yet you expect me to know everything going on in your stupid, ignorant, idiotic mind!

"Do you know what it's like to want something, but can never **_EVER_** get it? Do you know what it's like, day after day, seeing you and knowing you love her and always will? How you're so cold to me in public but a halfway decent guy to me in private? Do you know what it's like to be compared to someone _every single moment_ I'm in your presence? Do you know? Do you!" She shrieked. By now, she was standing in front of him, screaming in his ear while all he did was listen.

She seemed to cool down after a few moments and turned back to her bag, stuffing some necessities into the front pocket. "I…I'm leaving."

"what?" Inuyasha breathed.

"I'm--"

"I heard you, but why? Where will you stay? This is your house!"

"You. I can't stay near you. You can't protect me. I guess I'll stay with Koga."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly. He stared into her blue eyes. "What happened to staying with me? Forever and ever, Kagome!"

She shook her head as tears started to gather in her eyes. "That was different then."

"How?" He yelled.

"I thought you loved me then!"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Kagome sniffed and zipped up her bag. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She stopped in front of Inuyasha. A mixture of emotions were passing through both of them, and they needed to sort them out. Their eyes met; Inuyasha cupped her face with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.

"Don't go." He said quietly.

Kagome bit her lip and rested her hand over his. "Why? Why shouldn't I leave, Inuyasha, after all you've done to me? I don't think I'm strong enough to handle living with you if you see Kikyo when you look at me." His hand dropped from her face. "Why shouldn't I leave?"

His bangs clouded his eyes. "I don't want you to go, Kagome."

"But why? How do I know you won't change at all if I stay?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha realized something incredibly important. When he pictured Kikyo in his mind, he remembered many good things, but also a betrayal of sorts; she never told him she had been raped. True, she was beautiful, but when he pictured Kagome. When he saw her, felt her….These were the emotions rumbling about in his veins. These were the feelings he felt when he looked at Kagome. _'How…didn't I realize this before?'_

"I don't want you to go because," He lifted his head and met her eyes. "Kagome, I don't want you to leave because I'm in love with you, not Kikyo."

_**XXXX**_

Author's note: CLIFFY! And before you say ANYTHING, this wasn't a filler chapter! I'll get into detail more later. Also, for those who would be confused:

Inuyasha said in the first chapter, "He knew she wasn't coming back, but a part of him still believed she would. He drove her away." he was talking about Kikyo. Keep that in mind, okay?


	15. Forget About The Boy

Author's note: It's been a month since I've updated this story. Sorry. I've been having major writer's block on "The Hanyou and the College Girl", and it's been hard! Give me ideas. Please. I've also started drawing this into a manga-type thingie. Kinda cool.

Yesterday, I went to the doctor's and found out I have an ear infection. I haven't had one in years, but now I have to take these huge Amoxicillin that are so big I have to break it in half to take it. Bleh. Nyways, here's a chapter. This is DAP24, over & out.

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION, now would I?**_

_**The Assassins**_

_**Chapter fifteen**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

_**X**_

"_And in the moonlight_

_Don't you think about him._

_Sister, you're much better off without him._

_You can blow the blues good-bye_

_And put the sun back in the sky_

_For when he comes crawling,_

_I'm not falling."_

_--"Forget About The Boy" from "Thoroughly Modern Millie" (a musical)_

_**Last time:**_

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly. He stared into her blue eyes. "What happened to staying with me? Forever and ever, Kagome!"

She shook her head as tears started to gather in her eyes. "That was different then."

"How?" He yelled.

"I thought you loved me then!"

_**X**_

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave because I'm in love with you, not Kikyo."

_**X**_

_**This time:**_

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

A look of anxiety blew over Inuyasha's face, and he let go of her arms. He had forgotten that he even grabbed her. He turned on his heel and rather violently opened the door (so hard the frame shook). Kagome stood, shell-shocked, with one hand in the air where Inuyasha has stood not five minutes ago.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran his hand through his silken hair as he stepped outside into the chill air of Tokyo. He thought of taking a walk, but decided against it. Kagome might worry. Instead, he settled on flopping down on the stairs. Like a child reprimanded, Inuyasha thought deeply over his recent actions. The more he thought, the more a familiar voice sounded in his head like a siren.

_Well…**that** wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done._

He groaned and buried his head into his hands. "My God." He mumbled incoherently into his palms. "What the hell did I just do?"

He sat up slightly, running his hands over his face until they met at his lips. The eighteen-year-old sighed and lay back onto the concrete of the shrine.

'_Do I even love her?' _He thought. _'Or was it just three random words I sputtered out to avoid an even bigger argument….? …Or something I wish I had told Kikyo?' _He covered his eyes with his forearms. _'I love Kagome…but I love Kikyo, as well. I…I don't know what I'm feeling. Kikyo is **dead**. Dead. We'll never be together…unless…_

'_No. I don't even want to think 'bout that. With Kagome, though, I know there's a chance with her, albeit a small one. Kikyo and Kagome look similar…but is that why I'm attracted to Kagome?'_

"Inuyasha?" He heard a soft voice call. He opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side where Kagome sat.

"Yeah?"

"Did…you really mean that?" She fingered her oversized shirt that she had tied at her hip nervously. Her sapphire eyes met his dark amber ones.

'_I don't want to hurt her….'_ He nodded silently and closed his eyes again.

She pursed her lips for a moment. After many moments, she stood and walked into the shrine house, closing the door quietly, thinking all the while, _'He's lying to me.'_

_**X**_

'_Mission: find cereal.'_

Miroku nodded in determination and made his way across the store, skimming the signs hanging from the ceiling. _'Cereal…cereal….Ah! Cereal!'_

Smiling in triumph, he grabbed the most unhealthy-looking one off the shelf and strode to the teenage cashier. She looked up from her magazine, snapped her gum loudly, and stood. She scanned the cereal. "Three hundred yen." She snapped her gum again as Miroku handed the money to her.

He glanced out the store window, winking at the ebony haired woman waiting for him to complete his mission. She licked her lips once and turned back to the teenager standing before her. Miroku watched she twirled her long hair around her finger and smiled seductively to the boy.

"Thanks." Miroku muttered to the cashier girl distractedly as he walked through the automatic doors, slipping his hand into his back jean pocket, grasping a small plastic bag.

Brushing past her, he slipped the bag into her expecting hands that were clasped lightly behind her back. He walked away from her and her customer without a look back.

_**X**_

Kagome slipped the plastic bag into her back jean pocket and smiled at Joey, her customer. She glanced around. The streets were beginning to get busy. She nodded at Joey.

"C'mon."

She led him to the middle of a dark alley and fished the bag out of her jeans. Kagome pushed him against the hard, brick wall and pressed up on him, roughly pushing the pot into the side of his loose pants. She kissed him hard before stepping out of the alley and walking disappearing into the crowds.

_**X**_

Once he stepped inside the shrine, he knew something had happened. The air was not how he had left it when he left on a mission last night with Sango. It was stale and cold and…morbid. Miroku walked into the living room and sat next to Inuyasha on the couch, dropping the cereal on the coffee table. He noticed Inuyasha was looking at the television, but not really looking at it.

"I told Kagome I loved her." He said suddenly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Did you mean it?"

"I…don't know." Inuyasha took a cigarette out of the pack and snatched Miroku's lighter from his jacket pocket.

Miroku, too, stared at the screen, but not really staring at it.

"Well…that could be a problem."

Inuyasha took his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it on the ashtray thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It could."

_**X**_

"Did he mean it?" Sango asked, holding the drink out of her mouth long enough to ask. Kagome took a sip of her Cosmo.

"I…don't know. No, he wasn't thinking of me when he said that."

Sango sighed. "Who else could he have been thinking of?"

Their eyes met, and Sango instantly knew.

Rage filled her slowly.

_**X**_

"She's dead, Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"The only way, the one miniscule chance of you being with her, is by killing--"

"I _know_, dammit."

Miroku glanced at him, setting his smoke on the ashtray. "You're not going to, are you?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, sitting with his cigarette in his fingers, before he smashed it into the tray and stood, slamming the front door as he left.

_**X**_

"But…she's dead."

"I know."

"There is only one way, if only miniscule, that they would find each other. Even if he decides to kill him--"

"I know, Sango." Kagome snapped.

"Do you think he--"

Kagome grabbed her jean jacket and slid her chair back with a squeal. She rushed out the door, pulling on her jacket while running to her the drugstore.

_**X**_

"…_And, yet again, Tokyo will suffer from a terrible thunderstorm. Stay inside, folks, this ones gonna be big--"_

He turned down the dial on the radio.

"Ah…so they have fallen into the trap of dear, _dear_ miss Kikyo." He chuckled. "What a pitiful death. Abused by Onigumo, her stepfather."

Naraku stood and looked out to the darkening sky, hate and contempt hidden among his red eyes.

"Onigumo, her stepfather. Onigumo. Me."

_**X**_

"Thanks." Kagome grabbed the twelve-pack of cigarettes and lighter, and headed out the store, cursing herself. She had vowed six months ago that she would quit. Guess that didn't last long.

She felt raindrops fall as she headed to the park.

She sat on the metal disc, remembering it to be much like a tire swing, only bigger. She lit a cigarette and watched as the rain fell harder.

And harder.

The rain became her music.

_Da-dum…da…da-da-da-da-da…dum…_

_Snap._

_Drip._

_Siss._

_CRACK._

She jumped when thunder roared. The cigarette fell from her hands.

_Crack._

A stick behind her broke. She turned and put the cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey."

He said nothing, just sat next to her and took her pack and lighter. When he was done, he gave it back to her.

"I didn't know you smoked." Inuyasha said, exhaling.

"I tried to quit. Didn't work." She smiled slightly.

He didn't return it, only turned his head away. Kagome bit her lip. The two were silent until Kagome finished her cigarette. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, but he was studiously avoiding her. _"If he's trying to avoid me, why'd he sit down with me anyway?'_ She thought, throwing her cigarette to the ground and started to stand.

Only then did he look her way. "Where're you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

She turned to face him and met his eyes the best she could. "Why would I stay?"

With that, she spun on her heel, walking down the sidewalk, her heels making a _click-click-click-click_ sound. And the rain went…

_Drip…drip…da-da-dada…da-dum._

_**X**_

Author's note: NOT a filler chapter! Review please!


End file.
